


佩姬和東尼的第二次生命

by kwong_r



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Inhuman Natasha, Inhuman Peggy, Inhuman Tony
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-05-28 11:55:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 31,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19393609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kwong_r/pseuds/kwong_r
Summary: Inhuman Peggy brought Tony back to life, and then they brought Natasha and the others back to life!





	1. 復活

2023年，地球，倫敦，某墳場 

某個墳墓的棺材內，一個女人從長眠中甦醒過來，大口大口的呼吸！然而，棺材是密封的，很快就沒有足夠氧氣供這個女人呼吸！ 

女人開始大力拍打棺材的蓋，最後，她保留了最後一口氣，雙手集中所有力氣，一掌打上棺材的蓋，棺材的蓋和在其上的泥土終於受不了女人的掌力，泥土和棺材的蓋被女人打飛！棺材終於被女人打開，女人連忙坐起來，大口大口的呼吸着新鮮空氣！ 

待她吸入足夠的氧氣後，她爬出棺材，到了地面上，她嘗試站起來，發覺很輕易就辦到了！她大感驚訝，她看看自己的身體（特別是自己的雙手），並不是年老虛弱、充滿皺紋的軀體，而是少女時的嫩滑軀體！她大感困惑！ 

她決定找一套乾淨的衣裳更換（她現在穿的葬服已經破爛不堪），再找一面鏡子，看清楚自己現在是甚麼樣子！ 

她走到自己以前的屋子，周圍觀察後，發現沒有人在內，就透過跳窗子進入屋子了！ 

她走到自己以前的睡房，打開衣櫥，找到一套黑色的緊身衣，就馬上換上了！她用衣櫥的鏡子一照，大吃一驚，不只她的軀殼回復年輕，連她的容貌也變回十來歲的樣子！ 

然後，她在屋子內搜尋食物（包括她的魚油丸）和金錢，還有電腦和鑰匙！當她找到需要的物品後，就打開了密室，進入去！ 

她把金錢和鑰匙袋好，邊吃東西、邊用電腦：搜尋親友們的現況！ 

當她打開網絡瀏覽器後，首頁顯示重大新聞：「消失五年的人們回來了！史達企業的大股東，「鋼鐵俠」東尼史達與外星人戰鬥後戰死！」 

女人看到這裏，差一點就把電腦掉下來！她低聲難以置信說：「安東尼，這麼年輕就死了？」她馬上按下＜史達企業的大股東，「鋼鐵俠」東尼史達與外星人戰鬥後戰死！＞的超連結，看清楚內文！ 

內文詳細說明「鋼鐵俠」東尼史達為了拯救五年前消失的人們，與外星人戰鬥，最後同歸於盡！然後，史達家族和復仇者聯盟為他舉行的莊嚴的葬禮，地點就在史達家族的湖邊小屋，東尼史達的遺體已在湖中長眠！ 

女人看到這裏，終於放聲大哭，低聲說：「對不起，侯活和瑪麗雅，我沒能保護好你們的孩子！」接着，她打開裝魚油丸的瓶子，把所有魚油丸都吞下去！ 

然後，她看到自己的身體一吋一吋被炭包着，直到炭把她整個身體包圍，她不能再看見除炭以外的東西！ 

接着，她感到整個身體都發熱，由她的頭到腳趾都在痛，直到她感到她的身體內有積蓄了一股龐大的力量要爆發出來，那股力量從她的身體最深處爆發出來，並且震碎了包裹她全身的炭！ 

她的視線馬上恢復，她看見那些炭碎裂後，紛紛從她的身體掉下！ 

接着，雖然所有炭都從她身上掉下，但蘊藏在她身體的龐大力量卻沒有消失，只是沉淀在她的身體內！ 

女人就想，那些魚油丸她以前在老人院就一直在吃，現在她醒來後，甚麼都沒吃，就只吃過它們，難道她的復生、炭化後身體得到的龐大力量，都是因為這些魚油丸？ 

看來，她必須追查一下這些魚油丸的來歷和找人化驗一下這些魚油丸的成份了！ 

於是，她習慣性的打開自己創辦的「神盾局」的網絡！雖然她知道在她去世前，當時的神盾局被揭發是「九頭蛇」偽裝成的！但她了解自己親自挑選的繼承人們——尼克福瑞，還有瑪麗雅希爾和菲爾冦森，他們都是不會輕易認輸的人！他們一定會用盡所有力量去重建瑪嘉烈卡特和侯活史達創辦的神盾局的！現在已經過去九年了，想必他們的重建行動已有所成了吧！ 

不過，為了保險，防止九頭蛇再度入侵，他們應該會改變神盾局的網絡和伺服器的加密方法的！她必須推測福瑞、希爾和冦森可能使用的解密方法！她可是布萊切利園的解碼員！ 

最終，她終於憑着網上流傳關於神盾局、福瑞、希爾和冦森的資料，推測出他們用甚麼密碼，她打入那一串長的密碼後，系統顯示成功了破解第一層加密；接着，系統要求生物特徵來解密，這下她有點麻煩了！ 

在原來的神盾局系統，她的雙眼、聲音和指紋都能解密；只是九頭蛇也清楚這件事！即是說，九頭蛇一掌握神盾局，第一件事就是清除她和福瑞等人進入和操作系統的權限！而重建後的神盾局，大約不會想到給一個九十多歲的老女人的生物特徵解密和操作神盾局系統的權限！ 

雖然如此，女人仍抱住姑且一試的心態把雙眼對準了電腦屏幕，讓電腦掃瞄她的瞳孔。就好像過了一輩子那麼久，電腦屏幕終於顯示她通過了神盾局系統的門檻，能夠進入和操作系統！ 

同時，重建後的神盾局某基地，實驗室 

科學家珍瑪西蒙斯正在做實驗，突然，她的電腦發出響聲，是一首她很喜歡的歌曲，她馬上對助理說：「不好意思！」然後，她跑到她的電腦前，看看到底是誰，在世界的另一個地方使用她的偶像的生物特徵來進入和操作神盾局伺服器系統！ 

當珍瑪操作電腦顯示對方的電腦屏幕的掃瞄後，她呆若木雞，說：「不可能，她已經去了！」但她的手卻沒有停下，反而開始輸入追蹤對方位置的指令！ 

回到死而復生的女人那邊 

成功進入神盾局伺服器系統後，她馬上輸入「魚油丸」這個詞，得到的結果是…… 

「藍色的克里人、方尖碑、泰瑞根水晶、泰瑞根迷雾、水晶入海碎裂、魚吃掉、魚油丸、炭化、整體轉變、超能力、異人族」，這些詞語不斷的在女人的腦海出沒！ 

她想起自己年輕時攻破的一個九頭蛇基地，當時就繳獲了一個藍皮膚外星人的遺體和一個方尖碑！ 

此時，她的電腦警告她，神盾局那邊正在追查她們的下落！ 

女人馬上拔掉電腦電源！袋好食物、鑰匙和金錢，她觀看密室內的蔽路電視，確定密室外和屋外沒有其他人，馬上打開密室的門，離開這間屋子！ 

離開屋子後的女人，戴上帽子、小心翼翼的避開其他人，逃到人蹟罕見的海邊，對着海天哭着大叫：「侯活、瑪麗雅，我和史提夫沒能保護好安東尼，還有神盾局，對不起！現在，我回來了，只是， 安東尼卻去了你們那邊，你們怎麼可以這麼快就召喚走他，他還這麼年輕、他還有妻女！你們叫他的妻女怎麼活下去？」 

她繼續哭叫：「現在，我相信我找到我回來的原因和方法了；只是，我該怎麼辦？讓安東尼留在你們那邊，好好休息、一家團聚，但他在這邊的家庭卻破碎悲痛；還是，冒險用我回來的方法，復活他，讓他回來這個沒有你們的塵世？你們說啊、說啊，我該怎麼辦啊？」 

只是，任憑女人如何哭叫和祈禱，海也好，天也好，都還是一樣只有藍色，沒有任何回應！ 

後來，女人哭累了，就冷靜了，坐下來，細細思考摯友們真正的期望，到底會是甚麼？ 

最後，女人終於下定決心，她想：「既然上天讓她這個逝去多年的老太婆回來了，還讓她查出回來的原因和方法；那麼，上天應該是要借她的手給安東尼多一次選擇的機會的！ 

她決定冒可能是她人生以來的最大一次險，潛進大海，找出完整的泰瑞根水晶，乘着安東尼的遺體還沒有腐朽，把水晶放進他的遺體，期望能再有一次奇蹟！」 

未完有空續?


	2. 奇蹟

2023年，地球，黑夜，某處海邊 

一個年輕模樣的女人選了一處沒有行人經過的地方，跳入海中！ 

她乘着夜色遮掩，一直不停的往海中心潛行，由海邊潛往海中、由海上潛入海底、由黑夜潛到白晝！ 

白晝，大海深處 

年輕模樣的女人由太陽照射到的海面潛到太陽照射不到的海底——冰冷、危險；她一直不停的運用她新近得到的異能，溫暖着身體、感應和擊退各種不友善的海洋生物，甚至發出照明的光芒，不斷的找尋着那兩箱裝有製造異人族的泰瑞根水晶的大箱子！ 

最後，她想到應可嘗試使用自己的異能，來感應那些泰瑞根水晶到底在哪裏？畢竟，那些異能可是源自她的身體內的克里人基因和他們製造的泰瑞根水晶！於是，她發動異能，果然海底的某個方向和她的異能產生響應！她連忙向着那個方向潛去！ 

終於，她潛到那個地方，她看見了雖然外表生滿了各種海底生物，但外型還是勉強看的出是兩個大箱子的東西！她馬上使用異能驅趕和清除兩個箱子外表的各種海底生物！ 

然後，她立刻從兩個大箱子裏，找出仍然完整的泰瑞根水晶！再打開自己帶來大背包，把那些仍然完整的水晶全部放進背包內，然後拉上拉鍊並鎖好！ 

最終，年輕模樣的女人使用異能四處探測附近可有別的生物？當她探測到她的所在位置的水面，有一個人在時，她就推測她的行蹤可能被別人察覺到了！ 

她馬上想：「如果我要救安東尼，就必須加快速度了！」她立刻發動異能，從她的所在位置前往東尼史達（也就是她口中的安東尼）遺體長眠的湖中！ 

史達家族的小屋外的湖底／東尼史達的長眠之地 

年輕模樣的女人出現在這個湖的湖底，到達後，她馬上用她的異能四處探測附近可有其他生物，特別是有敵意的，發現沒有，她才開始救活東尼史達的工作！ 

她馬上從她的大背包中找出完整的泰瑞根水晶，然後，她拿起錘子，一錘把它們打碎了；接着，她托起東尼史達的頭，再一點一點的把碎掉的泰瑞根水晶送進他的口中，直到送了一整支泰瑞根水晶份量的水晶碎屑進入東尼史達的口中！ 

雖然接下來的程序該怎麼辦？她也不清楚！但她決心要救活安東尼，不達目的，誓不罷休！ 

於是，她用針把她的左手中指刺破，然後，把她自己的鮮血滴進安東尼的口中，直到那些鮮血染紅了那些泰瑞根水晶碎屑！接着，她又用她的異能四處探測附近（包括湖中）可有其他生物，待確定沒有後；她伸手放在安東尼的心臟位置之上，又發動她的異能：使用人類醫學用的最高電量，電擊安東尼的整個遺體！ 

終於，她看見安東尼口中的泰瑞根水晶碎屑開始釋放出大量的泰瑞根迷雾，當那些迷雾包圍了整個安東尼後，她看見那些迷雾開始轉變成碳狀，於是，他的整個遺體都被碳包裹！ 

年輕模樣的女人合起雙手來，開始向造物主，還有安東尼的父母——侯活和瑪麗雅史達祈禱！她祈求祂，還有侯活和瑪麗雅保佑安東尼成功復活！ 

當她在邊祈禱邊等待的期間，外邊世界正在悄悄的翻天覆地！ 

重建後的神盾局某基地，實驗室 

科學家里奧費之正在追問妻子——科學家珍瑪西蒙斯，她借了一隻船出去了一整天到底在研究甚麼？ 

珍瑪在沉默很久後，終於打開自己的電腦，讓丈夫看清楚她在幹什麼！ 

里奧看完她的資料後，說：「這……這怎麼可能啊！」 

珍瑪搖頭，說：「最初，我也認為如此；只是，當我的好奇心戰勝我的安全意識後，我就借了一隻船，帶上所有探測器出去了，去了從前黛絲一家最後決戰的地方，在那裏等上一整天，看看會有甚麼結果？ 

結果就是：大範圍的異人族的異能力量出現在海底，還有，在我用你製造的探測器探測到她走了後，我拿上探測器，放入海中，確認那個位置的泰瑞根迷雾的確最濃烈！」 

里奧說：「妳一個人，單槍匹馬的，出了事，也沒人支援，到時，妳叫我怎麼辦？還有，妳應該上報的！」 

珍瑪又搖頭，說：「你知道她對我的意義，而且，我也不確定上層一旦知道後，會採取甚麼行動！如果真的是她復活了，但上層知道後，採取對她不利的行動，那我該怎麼辦？」 

里奧沉思，最後說：「有一個人應該可以幫我們！她的最堅定支持者！」 

珍瑪問：「你是指……隊長？」 

里奧點頭！ 

回到史達家族的小屋外的湖底／東尼史達的長眠之地 

當年輕模樣的女人在湖底邊祈禱邊等待，像是過了一輩子那麼長的時間後，包裹着東尼史達的碳終於一點一點的脫落！ 

當最後一塊碳脫落後，在她的祈禱和期望下，東尼史達終於張開了眼睛！他四處張望，看看到底是誰從長眠中喚醒他？ 

最後，他看到在旁邊的年輕模樣的女人！他的雙眼睜大，心中想，果然，不是他人，是她！ 

由於在湖底不能說話，他動手指指水面，示意上水說話；她用異能探測過後，發現沒有其他生物，於是哭着點頭！因此兩個異人族就游上水面！ 

他們一到達湖面，就呼吸了一口新鮮空氣！ 

同時，在屋中的人工智能——星期五也偵測到湖中有「人」，正想響起警報時，發現其中一「人」竟是已經斷氣和心跳停頓的主人東尼史達！ 

星期五想起遇上難辦的事情，主人「生前」下達的指令是通知女主人維珍妮雅（佩帕）和班那博士，於是它就把即時拍到的影像和接收到的聲音傳送到女主人佩帕和班那博士的電腦中！ 

而在湖面的兩個異人族就邊上岸邊說話！東尼史達問：「瑪嘉烈姑姑？」年輕模樣的女人擦乾眼淚點頭，說：「是，安東尼！我是瑪嘉烈（佩姬）卡特！」東尼史達伸出手，說：「歡迎回來！」佩姬卡特也伸手回握，說：「歡迎回來！」接着，東尼想起星期五一定會把他們從湖面上岸的影像和聲音傳到佩帕和班那的電腦中，於是連忙衝進屋和星期五相認！佩姬笑着搖頭！ 

佩姬雙手合起，再次向造物主，還有侯活和瑪麗雅祈禱！感謝祂，還有侯活和瑪麗雅保佑安東尼成功復活！ 

同時，佩帕在復仇者聯盟暫時的辦公室 

正在對着電腦工作中的佩帕，突然收到星期五緊急傳來的影像，於是打開一看，看見是已經去世的丈夫東尼和他的姑姑瑪嘉烈活生生的出現在湖邊小屋，用手掩口說：「怎麼可能？」 

下一秒，辦公室內的史達企業繼承人，也就是東尼和佩帕的獨生女——摩姬聽見「咚」一聲，自己的母親佩帕倒在地上，不醒人事！ 

同時，史達家族的小屋外的湖邊另一面 

布斯班那／變形俠醫、巴基巴恩斯、山姆威爾遜、老年史蒂夫羅傑斯在聚會，在老年史蒂夫把美國隊長的盾牌交給山姆威爾遜後；布斯的電腦突然收到星期五緊急傳來的影像，於是打開一看，看見是已經去世的摯友東尼史達和神盾局的瑪嘉烈卡特活生生的出現在湖邊小屋！ 

於是布斯呼喚戰友們過來親自看看這個影像，而自己就一個彈起身趕往湖邊小屋，要用自己雙眼看清楚，到底是星期五出現故障，還是這個世界真有奇蹟，摯友死而復活！ 

＊未完有空續？


	3. 相見

在他身體和思想中的每個細胞都已經改變。

嘉螢

2023年，地球，美國，史達家族的小屋

東尼史達衝到自家小屋大門，用自己的生物特徵（雙眼、聲音、指紋、容貌）想要打開大門進屋，只是，負責控制整座小屋的人工智能——星期五卻說：「由於您的呼吸和心跳已經停頓，還有腦死亡，因此你不可能在開門！」

這下子，東尼終於覺得麻煩了！身為電腦天才的他，從沒有想到過有一天，他自己會被自己創造的人工智能鎖在門外！

此時，從湖邊另一面的趕過來的布斯班那／變形俠醫，就看到這個很令人噴飯的場面！布斯完全沒有理會站在旁邊的佩姬卡特，只是衝向那個被鎖在自家大門外的的東尼！

布斯問：「東尼，是你嗎？你回來了？」

東尼忍住想一拳一腳打在門上的衝動，轉頭看向因為身軀龐大而差不多擋住所有陽光的布斯，說：「我的記憶告訴我，我確實是東尼史達；只是，在科學上，電腦告訴我，因為我已經去世，所以不可能在開門！」東尼指指標示着不可能在開門的電腦門鎖！

布斯看看東尼，又看看電腦門鎖；皺了眉！

此時，在湖邊另一面看到去世的東尼史達和神盾局的瑪嘉烈（佩姬）卡特活生生的出現在湖邊小屋，而趕過來的巴基巴恩斯、山姆威爾遜、老年史蒂夫羅傑斯也大吃一驚！

佩姬不但是活生生的，而且還是年輕少女的模樣；而東尼的容貌也改變了少許，例如：頭髮長了、鬍鬚沒了，還變得年輕了！

山姆驚訝說：「史達和瑪嘉烈卡特復活了，還變年輕了！這……怎麼可能？」

巴基笑說：「山姆，你是第一次看見已逝之人復活嗎？」然後，他轉向佩姬，說：「羅傑斯太太，很久沒見了！」他伸出手，佩姬伸手回握，說：「巴恩斯中士，真的很久沒見了！」

其他人聽見「羅傑斯太太」這個稱呼，紛紛看向老年史蒂夫並自動的讓出一條路，讓羅傑斯夫妻面對面！

兩「人」看見對方後，慢慢走向對方，試探說：「史蒂夫？」「佩姬？」看見對方點頭後，兩「人」加快速度走向對方，當然年輕的佩姬跑的較年老的史蒂夫快！然後，兩「人」走到對方面前，開始小聲說話！

另一方面

電腦天才東尼終於忍無可忍，使用了老方法來開門：入密碼！星期五終於開門給東尼！東尼示意眾「人」進入屋子！連在小聲說話的羅傑斯夫妻也被叫進屋裏！

一進入屋子，警報馬上響起，東尼跑到星期五的主機前，眾人跟上；警報響起是因為東尼的妻子佩帕在在復仇者聯盟暫時的辦公室昏倒！

東尼馬上發出凌駕星期五自主意識和他已去世的指令並重啟星期五！重啟後的星期五，重新探測東尼的身體狀況，確認他仍然生存，將會重新服從他的任何指令，並以他的指令為第一優先！然後，東尼重新戴上會啟動戰甲的能量反應堆！

東尼立刻命令星期五探測佩帕的身體狀況和所在位置，星期五馬上回覆她仍然昏迷不醒，並且已被送到史達企業旗下的醫院的頭等病房！

此時，佩姬突然說：「安東尼，你的女兒，摩姬，將會有危險！」

東尼問：「姑姑，那我們還有多少時間？」

佩姬伸出手說：「坐車一定趕不及！」

東尼再問：「姑姑，就像港口鑰那樣？」

佩姬點頭！

東尼馬上說：「還想見我的女兒的，馬上抓緊姑姑！」

佩姬發動異能，眾人消失！

史達企業旗下的醫院的頭等病房

佩帕史達依然沉睡，沒有醒過來的跡象！她的手臂吊着營養水！她和東尼的女兒摩姬在旁守着！此時，摩姬對快樂哈根，也就是史達企業的保安頭領說：「快樂伯伯，我有點餓，不如叫芝士漢堡？」

快樂想了想，說：「也好，我也有點餓！」

於是，他們就打電話到醫院餐廳，叫了餐點！

等到餐廳送上餐點，他們拿起芝士漢堡就要吃時……一道光束出現，吸引了全部人的注意力！

是佩姬帶着眾人出現了！

送餐的人和守在房門的人馬上向着摩姬和快樂開槍！史達企業內又有內奸！一場戰鬥無可避免！

只是，他們沒有想到，會有復仇者們及時趕到！

布斯、巴基、山姆衝上前，打倒那些槍手，快樂抱緊摩姬滾到一旁避開子彈，老年史蒂夫推開佩帕的床，確保她不會被子彈打中！只是，對方的人手較多，打倒一個，又上來兩個，連快樂都掏出槍來反擊，東尼也穿上戰甲，一同作戰！佩姬也衝上前，運用異能，擊飛一大堆敵人！

終於，眾人全部打倒那羣槍手！在問清楚是誰指使的後，眾人商量着該把他們交給那個執法部門時，眾人聽見佩帕的聲音，她說：「交給羅迪上校吧！這些事不會是第一次，也不會是最後一次！對不，東尼？」她終於清醒過來！

被點名的東尼答：「是的！佩帕！」

佩帕又說：「謝謝各位保護我們的女兒！摩姬，過來媽媽這邊！」

眾人答：「不用客氣！」

此時，被點名的摩姬從快樂的腳邊走出來，走到佩帕床邊，爬上床，佩帕馬上檢查她有沒有受傷！

待她檢查完女兒，確認她有沒有受傷後；她問：「東尼，還有瑪嘉烈姑姑，真的是您們嗎？怎麼可能？」

東尼和佩姬互看對方一眼後，他說：「是的，我們回來了！妳的身體怎樣，能回家嗎？這裏不是說話的好地方！」他用手指指一指那羣槍手！

佩帕馬上說：「我的身體還好，只是過勞和您們突然回來，嚇倒罷了！」

東尼聽出佩帕沒有說真話，只是，他不想當眾討論這個問題，於是，他沒再追問，反而說：「那我們回家才說清楚這件事！還要通知其他復仇者，以免他們以為地球被幽靈襲擊！」

眾人同意！

於是，除了快樂留下來和羅迪交接犯人，還有重新整理史達家族和企業的保安外，其他人都再次抓緊佩姬，她又發動異能，帶眾人返回史達家族的湖邊小屋！

地球，美國，史達家族的小屋

眾人又回到小屋，待眾人都在客廳坐下來後，東尼和佩姬互看對方一眼後，他說：「等我讓星期五通知其他人回來，姑姑和我才一次過說明我們怎麼回來的！」接着，佩姬說：「不過，暫時不可以通知銀河守護隊、奇連一家、雲達、索爾和神盾局有關人等，因為加摩娜和娜塔莎，甚至幻視和彼齊，還有洛基和海姆達爾，我和東尼不想他們由有希望變成失望！」

東尼吩咐星期五通知彼得、羅迪、快樂、哈利、史考特、帝查拉兄妹、嘉露、史傳奇醫生和王有空就盡快前來或視訊聯絡史達家族的湖邊小屋！

東尼說完，就馬上有敲門聲，星期五顯示是史傳奇醫生和王在門外，東尼說：「星期五，馬上讓他們進來！」

史傳奇和王進屋，史傳奇對東尼說：「你終於回來了！」一點也不驚訝！王反而掉了下巴，說：「史達，你回來了？」又轉頭看向史傳奇，問：「你一早就知道？」史傳奇答：「時間之石顯示給我看過！」

接着，帝查拉兄妹和嘉露都出現在視訊通話中，他們看見活生生的東尼，都大吃一驚！東尼說：「你們沒有看錯或做夢，我回來了！」

後來，彼得、羅迪、快樂、哈利、史考特都陸續出現，除了快樂外，其他人進門看見東尼，都和王一樣，驚訝得掉了下巴！其中彼得、羅迪、哈利都馬上衝上前，擁抱了東尼，說：「你是真的回來了！我們沒有在做夢吧？」

東尼再次說：「你們沒有看錯或做夢，我回來了！」

此時，佩帕終於問：「東尼，還有瑪嘉烈姑姑，你們是怎麼回來的？還有，為什麼隊長（史蒂夫）變成一個老人？」

眾人這時才發現老年史蒂夫！紛紛問他，發生了甚麼事？

老年史蒂夫答：「我還完所有無限寶石後，留在1945年生活，直到現在，沒有從過去回來！」

眾人心情複雜，有人問：「這個時代豈不是沒有了美國隊長？」

老年史蒂夫再答：「我把盾牌交給了山姆！」

眾人心情依舊複雜，沒有回應！

有人又問：「那麼，東尼，還有瑪嘉烈小姐，你們到底是怎麼回來的？」

東尼這時也轉向佩姬，問：「姑姑，不如由頭說起吧！」佩姬點頭！

佩姬說：「首先，我突然從墳地甦醒過來，當我從棺材出來後，就發現自己從老婦變回少女模樣！當時，我不知道我是怎樣回來的！

我從電腦中的新聞得知東尼去了，我一時激動，就把所有魚油丸都吞下肚子！

接着，我整個人都被炭之類的東西包圍，我感到我的身體內有積蓄了一股龐大的力量要爆發出來，那股力量從我的身體最深處爆發出來，並且震碎了包裹我全身的炭！然後，我發現我身體內的龐大力量並沒有消失，只是沉淀在我的身體內！

我就想，那些魚油丸我以前在老人院就一直在吃，在我醒來後，甚麼都沒吃，就只吃過它們，我就推測我的復生、炭化後身體得到的龐大力量，都是因為這些魚油丸？

於是，我決定追查一下這些魚油丸的來歷！我習慣性的進入了神盾局的網絡，輸入「魚油丸」這個詞，得到的結果是：使用藍色的克里人製造的泰瑞根水晶，就能整個身體轉變，得到超能力、成了異人族！不過，先決條件是，身體內必須有克里人的基因，如果沒有這種基因，使用泰瑞根水晶，便會炭化死亡！

我就想，既然我這個逝去多年的老太婆都能回來了，為什麼東尼不能回來？反正，他已經死了，就算他體內沒有克里人的基因，泰瑞根水晶也不能令情況更壞！

於是，我潛入大海，找出完整的泰瑞根水晶，然後，我打碎了水晶，再一點一點的把碎掉的水晶送進他的口中，直到送了一整支泰瑞根水晶份量的水晶碎屑進入東尼的口中！又把我的鮮血滴進東尼的口中，再伸手電擊東尼的心臟和身體！

之後，水晶碎屑開始釋放出大量的泰瑞根迷雾，當那些迷雾包圍了整個東尼後，我看見那些迷雾開始轉變成碳狀，於是，他的整個身體都被碳包裹！

然後，我就向造物主，還有東尼的父母——侯活和瑪麗雅祈禱！祈求祂，還有侯活和瑪麗雅保佑東尼成功復活！

最後，等了像是過了一輩子那麼長的時間後，包裹着東尼的碳終於一點一點的脫落！當最後一塊碳脫落後，在我的期望下，東尼終於張開了眼睛，活過來了！

後來的事，你們都知道了！」

東尼感動說：「謝謝，姑姑！」

眾人呆了一會，隨即七嘴八舌發問：「甚麼是異人族？」「東尼，你豈不是也有了超能力？」「你們的超能力是甚麼啊？」……

嘉露首先嚴肅說：「原來你們叫自己做異人族！你們可知，克里人製造出你們，是為了讓你們做他們的生物武器？」

佩姬答：「神盾局的資料有寫清楚，克里人為什麼製造出異人族，還有異人族這個名稱是最初的異人族起起的，我們只是繼續使用罷了！至於克里人的戰爭，我和東尼都沒打算參加！」

東尼同意！他再說：「至於，我的超能力是甚麼，我也不知道，因為我還沒有用過，而且，也不打算用！我對我的戰甲有信心！」

嘉露的表情放鬆下來！

哈利和彼得說：「總之，史達先生能活過來，就是好事！」眾人同意！

此時，布斯問：「我們可否用同樣的方法復活娜塔莎和其他人？」

佩姬答：「我說過，先決條件是，身體內必須有克里人的基因，如果活人沒有這種基因，使用泰瑞根水晶，便會炭化死亡！至於已去世之人，也不可能會有甚麼更壞的情況！你如果堅決要復活他們，也不妨一試！

不過，我建議你不要放太大希望，因為我們不知道他們體內有沒有克里人的基因，所以我才說先不要通知相關人士，東尼和我情況！我們不想他們由有希望變成失望！」

*未完有空續？


	4. 拯救

地球，美國，史達家族的小屋 

東尼分析說：「關於復活的事，彼齊比較容易處理，他的遺體一直在冷藏，沒有腐朽，只要他的身體裏有克里人的基因，很大機會能回來、至於娜塔莎，我們必須穿越回過去的弗米爾星，奪回她的遺體，還是那句話，她的體內必須有克里人的基因、才可能回來；而加摩娜、洛基和海姆達爾，他們是外星人，我們不知道泰瑞根水晶對他們有沒有效用，更不要提他們體內不大可能有克里人的基因了！」 

老年史蒂夫問：「彼齊的遺體沒有下葬，雲達知道嗎？」 

東尼答：「她知道的，當初為了說服她同意，我和富利可是說到口乾了，她才同意我們拿彼齊的遺體做測試，希望找出一個能復活他的方法！現在，方法是有了，但不知他的遺體內有沒有克里人的基因？」 

布斯說：「既然要穿越回過去的弗米爾星，那麼我去吧！」 

佩姬和東尼齊齊搖頭，東尼說：「我們需要你操作穿越的機器，而且我們不知你有沒有克里人的基因，沒有基因的人接觸泰瑞根水晶是會死的！」 

老年史蒂夫擔憂說：「對方是紅骷髏，他不會輕易交出娜塔莎和加摩娜的！」 

佩姬說：「因此必須由我去，我和他交手已經很多次了！」 

老年史蒂夫擔憂問：「佩姬，但妳不熟識穿越的方法和工具……」 

東尼問：「羅迪，你能代替我陪姑姑穿越回去嗎？」 

羅迪答：「沒問題！」 

東尼說：「姑姑，行動的流程是穿越回過去的弗米爾星，要紅骷髏交回娜塔莎和加摩娜的遺體，待您們回來才進行復活的行動？」 

佩姬答：「不行，我們必須在穿越回來前，復活她們，如果她們體內有克里人的基因的話！」 

東尼想了想，說：「我明白了！那麼，羅迪，拜託你照顧姑姑了！史考特，你能從皮姆博士那裏拿到六至七管皮姆粒子嗎？」他拿出六隻穿越時間用的鐲子給了佩姬和羅迪！他們戴在手腕上和袋在衣袋裏！ 

史考特答：「我和博士說清楚，是用來救人的，他應該會答應的！」 

佩姬和東尼說：「那麼拜託您了！」 

史考特說：「我拿到粒子即回！」 

史傳奇已經打開了通道，說：「朗恩先生，走這邊較快！」史考特走進去！ 

眾人說：「謝謝！」 

史傳奇／史考特說：「不用客氣！」史傳奇繼續維持通道打開！ 

不久後 

史考特從通道走回來，說：「各位，我拿到粒子了！」 

布斯說：「我把穿越的機器放在湖的對面……」 

史傳奇又已經打開了通道，說：「各位，走這邊！」 

眾人陸續走過通道，到了湖的對面！ 

佩姬和羅迪走上穿越用的月台，按了穿越鐲子的按鈕，換上了穿越用的盔甲，布斯開動穿越機器，兩人馬上消失了！ 

拿到靈魂之石的滅霸（薩洛斯）離開後的弗米爾星 

佩姬和羅迪到達後，紅骷髏已經在等候了！ 

紅骷髏說：「瑪嘉烈卡特……」 

佩姬揮手說：「紅骷髏，不用這些台詞了！我們是來要回加摩娜和娜塔莎的！不是要靈魂之石的！」 

紅骷髏說：「她們是作為交換靈魂之石的條件，我沒有能力交她們給你們！特別是加摩娜，滅霸可沒有還回靈魂之石，還把全部無限寶石毀掉了！」 

佩姬打蛇隨棍上說：「即是史蒂夫還了靈魂之石，你其實可以復活娜塔莎的！」不是問句！ 

紅骷髏隨即說：「即使我能，但我為什麼要幫你們?」 

佩姬威脅說：「你都知道滅霸毀掉了所有無限寶石，現在沒有靈魂之石加持的你，跟一個普通超級士兵沒有分別，你覺得你勝得過我們兩個嗎？」 

紅骷髏不為所動說：「我守衛靈魂之石多年，也從她那裏學了不少東西，勝不勝過你們，還沒有答案！」 

紅骷髏隨即手發激光，打向佩姬和羅迪兩人，他們馬上跳開，羅迪按下按鈕，換上戰爭機器的盔甲，向紅骷髏開槍、佩姬則發動異能，手發電能，打向紅骷髏！ 

三人不斷戰鬥，最終紅骷髏雙拳難敵四手，被佩姬和羅迪制住！ 

羅迪說：「復活娜塔莎和加摩娜，就饒你一命，否則……」 

紅骷髏不理會，對佩姬說：「我死也不會做，而且你會殺死我嗎，你的隊長恐怕不會同意！」 

佩姬說：「這回你錯了，史蒂夫說，不適代價也要救回她們！你說死也不會復活她們，那我會讓你寧願自己死了！」說完，佩姬手握紅骷髏脖頸，又示意羅迪退開，接着發動電能，使用能使人痛楚又不會致命的電量！紅骷髏初時不發一語，後來佩姬不斷加大電量，又不取他性命，紅骷髏開始承受不住，大聲尖叫！ 

羅迪擔心佩姬會失手殺了紅骷髏，說：「羅傑斯太太……」 

佩姬回他說：「上校，不用擔心，我要他受一受他對別人造成的傷害！」 

直到像過了一輩子這麼久的時間，紅骷髏的意志終於崩潰，說：「羅傑斯還了一次靈魂之石回來，你們可以選擇復活一個人，但是復活那個，你們自己決定，另一個，我也無能為力！因為滅霸毀了寶石！」 

佩姬和羅迪互看一眼，說：「你先把她們的遺體交出，我們再決定復活誰！」 

紅骷髏照辦，於是娜塔莎和加摩娜的遺體就出現了！ 

佩姬一個手刀打昏了紅骷髏，然後用異能綑起他！ 

佩姬說：「上校，麻煩您看好紅骷髏，我要開始了！」 

羅迪答：「沒問題！」他的盔甲的所有槍都指向紅骷髏！ 

佩姬從背包拿出兩塊水晶、打碎、托起她們的頭、放水晶碎屑進兩女的口中、再用針刺破手指，滴血進她們口中，再在她們心臟上發出電能，終於水晶發出泰瑞根迷霧包圍兩女身體，迷霧再轉化為炭，包裹住兩女！ 

其中，紅骷髏甦醒過來數次，都被佩姬打昏了！ 

直到好像過了一輩子這麼久，兩女身上的炭開始一點一點脫落，佩姬和羅迪屏氣凝神等待，最終最後一塊炭掉下後，紅骷髏又再次醒來，佩姬又再次打昏他！兩女仍然沒有反應，佩姬和羅迪互看一眼，羅迪說：「那我們只能讓紅骷髏……」 

突然，有一道聲說：「讓紅骷髏做甚麼？」另一道聲問：「誰是紅骷髏?」 

紅骷髏突然醒來說：「是我！」他發動異能，企圖震開佩姬和羅迪，但佩姬早已預見，也發動異能，形成一屏障，保護了自己和羅迪！ 

紅骷髏扶着石頭站起來說：「你們對我做過的，我要萬倍還給你們！」 

下一秒鐘，膨膨兩聲打到紅骷髏的頭上，一槍子彈、一槍激光，紅骷髏的頭爆炸了，剩下脖頸以下的軀殼慢慢掉在地上，佩姬不放心，發出電能直接將剩下的軀殼炸成粉碎！ 

然後，佩姬和羅迪轉頭，看見的是…… 

兩個復活的女子同時說：「妳好！」「復仇者的娜塔莎！」「銀河守護隊的加摩娜！」「妳就是索爾說的復仇者！」「妳就是星雲的姊姊！」兩女握手！ 

羅迪說：「太好了，妳們都活過來了！」 

加摩娜持槍戒備，問：「你們是？」 

娜塔莎看見羅迪和佩姬，不確定說：「這位是復仇者的羅迪上校，還有神盾局的瑪嘉烈卡特局長？」 

羅迪答：「娜塔莎，歡迎歸隊；加摩娜小姐，妳好！這位是……」 

佩姬接口說：「妳們好，不錯，我是瑪嘉烈卡特，不過，我已經不再是局長了，而神盾局也不存在了！」 

娜塔莎問：「您們怎會在此，還有卡特小姐不是已經？」 

羅迪答：「是復仇者們讓我們來救妳們的，至於卡特小姐的情況和妳們一樣，都是死而復生！」 

加摩娜緊張問：「既然你們都是 Terra人，那你們有沒有看見過或聽到過：一個帶着外星軍隊胡亂殺人的大塊頭的紫色外星人，叫滅霸的？」 

羅迪想開口，但娜塔莎以手勢阻止了他；她問：「加摩娜，妳為什麼要找他？」 

加摩娜答：「妳既然知道我是星雲的姊姊，那想必知道我、星雲和他的關係了，還有他的大計劃了？」 

娜塔莎答：「星雲只說了他強行帶走和害死了妳，然後，就如妳所說到了我們的星球胡亂殺人！」 

加摩娜繼續緊張問：「那他有沒有戴着一個鑲滿寶石的手套來打響指？」 

娜塔莎答：「有，索爾親眼看見了！」 

加摩娜跪們在地，絕望地說：「他……他還是成功了！你們的星球是不是少了一半的人？」 

娜塔莎答：「是！他成功了！」 

加摩娜繼續跪地，雙手掩臉流淚說：「對不起、對不起，我還是阻止不了他！」 

娜塔莎問：「妳怎樣阻止不了他？」 

加摩娜繼續跪地，雙手掩臉流淚說：「他折磨星雲，逼我帶他來這裏，再……」 

娜塔莎再問：「他再怎樣？」 

加摩娜崩潰說：「他再把我扔下懸崖來換取靈魂之石！即使他稱我為女兒！」 

娜塔莎說：「妳不要再哭了，為了自己目的，把女兒扔下懸崖的人，不值得一滴眼淚！」 

加摩娜繼續崩潰說：「我不是為他或自己而哭，而是為了我對不起和救不到的人們而哭，彼得、德克斯、格魯特、火箭、曼迪斯、勇度他們會怎樣失望啊！ 

宇宙一半的生命啊，就被他打一個響指就殺死了！」 

娜塔莎說：「即使他實現了他的目的，他也沒有得過好下場，索爾失手砍掉了他的頭！」 

加摩娜聽見後，呆了一會說：「即使砍掉了他的頭，逝去的生命還是回不來了！他毀掉了寶石，對不對？」 

娜塔莎答：「是！」 

或許絕望到了一定地步的時候，人反而會冷靜下來，加摩娜沉默了很久，才問：「妳見到了索爾和星雲，那麼妳知不知道，我的同伴們，也就是銀河守護隊的隊員，還有誰活着？」 

娜塔莎答：「只有火箭和星雲還活着！其他人都變成塵消失了！」 

加摩娜冷靜問：「既然他們都走了，我一個人活下來，又有甚麼意思呢？」 

娜塔莎提醒說：「妳還有火箭和星雲！妳至少應該為他們兩個活下去！」 

加摩娜冷靜問：「是啊，還有他們，我只剩下他們了！那麼妳知不知道，他們兩個在哪裏？」 

娜塔莎終於轉頭看向羅迪，問：「我們成功了嗎？他們還在不在？」 

羅迪明白娜塔莎不想加摩娜知道他們的任務，就說：「我們成功了，雖然…… 他們現在不在！」 

加摩娜問：「你們成功了甚麼？他們不在哪裏？」 

娜塔莎答：「銀河守護隊現在不在地球！」 

加摩娜問：「那我去找他們，但是我們沒有船，該怎麼離開這裏？」 

一直沉默、觀看他們對答的佩姬終於開口：「雖然我們沒有船，但不代表我們離不開這裏！ 

娜塔莎小姐，拜託妳帶加摩娜小姐回去！ 

加摩娜小姐，如果妳想離開這裏，請把這個戴在左手腕！再袋好這個！然後，娜塔莎小姐做甚麼，妳就跟着做甚麼！」佩姬把穿越手鐲和皮姆粒子拋向加摩娜！ 

娜塔莎疑惑問：「卡特小姐、羅迪，您們不和我們一起回去？」 

佩姬和羅迪搖頭，羅迪說：「我們還有任務！還有，娜塔莎，把數字改為數天後！」 

娜塔莎說：「那麼我們先回去了！您們也要快點回來！」接着，她們按了手鐲的按鈕，穿上了穿越時間的盔甲，然後就消失了！ 

佩姬和羅迪也跟着按了手鐲的按鈕，穿上了穿越時間的盔甲，然後就消失了！ 

地球，美國，史達家族的小屋的湖的對面，穿越月台，現在 

娜塔莎和加摩娜穿過量子隧道，出現在穿越月台上，眾人大喜！紛紛上前擁抱娜塔莎！ 

娜塔莎見加摩娜不自在，就問東尼可有客房給她們休息和梳洗？於是，佩帕就帶她們到小屋的客房休息！ 

聖域界（阿斯嘉）難民船殘骸所在地 

佩姬和羅迪出現在這裏，在難民遺體中尋找洛基和海姆達爾的遺體！羅迪對佩姬說：「這樣找，好比大海撈針，只怕我們的氧氣用完也找不到！」 

於是，佩姬發動異能，倒轉時間，把難民船爆炸前一刻顯示出來，就看見洛基和海姆達爾的遺體向那個方向飄浮，於是兩人就分開去追！最後，總算是找回他們的遺體，兩人給洛基和海姆達爾的遺體戴上穿越鐲子和放入皮姆粒子，然後按下按鈕，送他們去數天後的史達小屋！ 

然後，佩姬和羅迪也按下自己手鐲的按鈕，穿越回去！ 

地球，美國，史達家族的小屋的湖的對面，穿越月台，現在 

眾人首先看見的是洛基和海姆達爾的遺體，他們連忙移開遺體到旁邊！ 

接着，佩姬和羅迪也出現在穿越月台上！眾人大喜！紛紛上前擁抱他們！ 

＊未完有空續？


	5. 回歸

地球，美國，史達家族的小屋，現在 

眾人首先把洛基和海姆達爾的遺體抬進屋中，在東尼的指揮下，放進東尼的實驗室的大冰箱，和彼齊的遺體放在一起！ 

然後，佩帕就帶佩姬和羅迪到小屋的客房休息和梳洗！ 

此時，布斯的電腦響起鈴聲，他一看，是有人打視訊通話給復仇者（由於滅霸炸了復仇者大樓，因此所有復仇者的通訊都轉駁到此！），於是，他按下接聽的按鈕，出現在螢光幕上的是…… 

重建後的神盾局某基地，實驗室 

科學家里奧費之和其妻科學家珍瑪西蒙斯正在試圖打視訊通話給復仇者們，他們耐心地等待對方接聽視訊通話，終於…… 

史達家族的小屋／神盾局某基地的實驗室 

布斯班那／變形俠醫看見通話對方是兩個不認識的人，正打算斷線時…… 

里奧和珍瑪說：「等等，班那博士，我們兩個是神盾局的探員，曾是冦深探員的下屬，我們想找羅傑斯隊長談談一些很重要的事，請您幫忙把通話轉給他！」 

布斯抬頭問：「史蒂夫，冦深的下屬找你，你要和他們對話嗎？」 

老年史蒂夫搖頭，說：「我已經退休了！」 

布斯低頭對里奧和珍瑪說：「他說他已經退休了！」然後，布斯就要按斷線鈕…… 

里奧和珍瑪馬上說：「是關於佩姬卡特局長的事！」 

老年史蒂夫聽到後，說：「等等，布斯，讓我聽聽他們說甚麼？」 

東尼此時說：「布斯，把視訊通話連到星期五，讓我也聽聽他們要說甚麼？」 

布斯按下連接星期五的按鈕，里奧和珍瑪的影像馬上出現在史達小屋的屏幕上！ 

里奧和珍瑪看見一大堆復仇者在，連忙打招呼，說：「各位好！我們找隊長的是因為：昨天有人用佩姬卡特局長的生物特徵進入了神盾局的主伺服器，而且對方查看的全是有關異人族的資料！ 

由於卡特局長已經不在人世和曾經有小部分的異人族向神盾局開戰，因此我們就想是不是有人複製了卡特局長，然後利用她的生物特徵進入了神盾局的主伺服器，取得有關異人族的資料來製造一支異人族軍隊！ 

所以，我們想請隊長追查這件事情的真假！」 

老年史蒂夫問：「為什麼一定要我去追查這件事情的真假？」 

里奧和珍瑪答：「因為您是卡特局長唯一還在世的好友，不會對她不利，而且您還是一位復仇者！」 

老年史蒂夫答：「我明白了，我會和其他復仇者追查這件事了！如果我們想聯絡你們，該怎麼做？」 

里奧和珍瑪答：「請您們打回這個視訊電話，它會直接接通我們的電腦的！謝謝各位！」 

接着，里奧和珍瑪就掛斷通話了！ 

通話一斷，東尼立刻就嘆氣說：「姑姑用電腦，還是會留下這麼多痕跡啊！」 

老年史蒂夫說：「東尼，不是人人都像你一般是電腦天才，我和佩姬始終都是古老人，不習慣用電腦！」 

布斯問：「那麼你們打算怎麼辦？他們說異人族曾向神盾局開戰！」 

東尼馬上說：「他們說是有小部分！」他在「小部分」三字特別加重語氣！他又說：「而且你們害怕甚麼？害怕我和姑姑會稱霸世界？」 

史傳奇說：「你們不會做這些事，你們一個曾是世上最好的間諜頭子、另一個是世上最富有的富豪，如果你們要稱霸世界，一早就做了，不用等到現在！」 

東尼立刻說：「謝謝支持！」 

史傳奇說：「不用謝我，我只是說事實罷了，我在使用時間之石時，可沒有看到一個你們稱霸世界的未來！」 

一小時後 

娜塔莎和加摩娜，還有佩姬、羅迪和東尼陸續梳洗更衣完畢。他們下了樓，和其他人一樣，集中在客廳。 

在東尼的指示下，眾人又幫忙把彼齊、洛基和海姆達爾的遺體從實驗室的冰箱抬出，放在客廳的地毯上。 

東尼問佩姬：「姑姑，剩下的泰瑞根水晶足夠使用嗎？」 

佩姬答：「水晶足夠他們三人使用，只是決定勝負的關鍵，還是他們身上有沒有克里人的基因！如果沒有，再多的泰瑞根水晶也沒有用！」 

東尼說：「我們還是得做，只有做過了，往後才不會後悔！」 

佩姬點頭！ 

東尼問：「我們人齊了嗎？」眾人點頭並各自穿上戰衣／戰甲！他又說：「人齊了就請開始吧，姑姑！星期五，啟動防禦程序！」 

星期五答：「是，老闆！」說完，客廳和小屋都降下鋼閘，整個房間，以及整座史達小屋都封閉起來！ 

佩姬從背包拿出三塊泰瑞根水晶、打碎、眾人托起彼齊、洛基和海姆達爾的頭、東尼放水晶碎屑進三人的口中、佩姬再用針刺破手指，滴血進他們口中，直到血染紅了水晶碎屑，東尼再在他們心臟上發出電能！ 

佩姬和東尼示意眾人退開，以免被泰瑞根迷霧或待會脫落的炭所殺／所傷！ 

終於水晶發出泰瑞根迷霧包圍三人身體，迷霧再轉化為炭，包裹住三人！ 

直到好像過了一輩子這麼久，三人身上的炭以不同的方式掉下：彼齊和洛基都是有一股力量從內到外震碎、震開它們，只有海姆達爾身上的炭是一點一點脫落！ 

最先甦醒過來的是彼齊，當他身上的炭全被震開後，他就緩緩睜開了眼睛！眾人大喜！紛紛上前擁抱他，而佩帕就再次盡女主人之責，帶領彼齊到客房梳洗休息！ 

至於洛基和海姆達爾，他們身上的炭全都掉下後，仍然沒有反應！眾人惟有屏氣凝神等待，最後東尼決定……再次發電，這回不是電擊他們的心臟，而是他們的腦袋，還是大量電擊！ 

「啊！」「噢！」兩聲分別出自洛基和海姆達爾之口，他們兩個就像做了噩夢一般彈起來！ 

洛基和海姆達爾看到眾人後，同時說：「你們也被滅霸送來瓦爾哈拉殿堂，不可能啊！」洛基疑惑問：「你們不是聖域界（阿斯嘉）人，怎麼也來了這裏？」海姆達爾提醒說：「洛基，嚴格來說，你也不是聖域界人！」 

有人問：「甚麼是瓦爾哈拉殿堂？」 

海姆達爾答：「瓦爾哈拉殿堂簡單來說就是聖域界的天堂，是光榮戰死的亡魂的安息之所！」 

眾人一聽，知道是洛基和海姆達爾仍然不知自己已經復生，同時說：「哈利路也／主佑我王／主與我同在／啋，大吉利是／等等（各族的吉祥語繁多，恕不能盡錄）！你們看清楚這裏是哪裏，還是不是你們的瓦爾哈拉殿堂？」 

洛基和海姆達爾聽後，果然細心觀察，海姆達爾先說：「洛基，這裏不像瓦爾哈拉殿堂，反而像……」 

洛基補充說：「中間界，也就是人類的世界！」 

洛基和海姆達爾看向眾人，最後停在最不會說謊的老年史蒂夫上；老年史蒂夫點頭，說：「你們確實在地球，是我的妻子和東尼復活你們的！」 

洛基問：「為什麼？我和你們上次見面時的關係可不好！」 

眾人答：「你們應該知道的！」 

海姆達爾細想後說：「你們是為了索爾！」眾人點頭！ 

班那說：「洛基，我們救你是為了感謝你為了救索爾而改邪歸正去刺殺滅霸的！至於海姆達爾，我和變形俠醫還欠您一條命！」 

東尼總結：「就是那麼簡單！」 

海姆達爾答：「班那博士，你和變形俠醫也為了保護聖域界人而和強大的海拉和滅霸戰鬥，我救您也是為了報恩和希望能阻止滅霸滅世！」 

東尼說：「海姆達爾先生，您的願望成真了，索爾把滅霸的頭砍了下來！」東尼絲毫不提自己的犧牲！ 

洛基和海姆達爾聽到後，立即鬆了口氣！ 

此時，加摩娜終於問：「我們可以通知其他不在場的人了嗎？」 

洛基此時才留意到加摩娜，恐慌問：「為什麼滅霸的女兒也在這裏？」 

娜塔莎連忙說：「她和你一樣，已經改邪歸正，洛基，你聽過銀河守護隊吧？她是其中一員！而且滅霸為了得到靈魂之石，親手殺死了她，她和你，還有我們一樣，也是滅霸的受害者！」 

海姆達爾說：「我相信妳，因為我親眼看到，她為了阻止滅霸的手下得到無限寶石而做出的努力！」 

洛基對加摩娜說：「既然海姆達爾為妳作證，那麼，我就相信他！但如果妳對聖域界人不利，我可不會放過妳！」 

加摩娜答：「你信不信我，根本不重要；最重要的是，我的好友們相信我！」 

此時，東尼說：「我已經通知了其他不在場的人了，只是，我沒有說你們復生的事，一是為了驚喜、二是他們若非親眼看見，恐怕不會相信你們回來了！畢竟是死而復生！ 

佩帕，麻煩妳安排他們休息梳洗，只是，洛基不可單獨在我的屋子，布斯，既然你為他作保，那就請你幫忙看好他！直到索爾回來！」 

洛基呻吟說：「我會乖乖的！有人看着，我怎樣梳洗啊！」 

東尼說：「你一單獨，就會作怪，索爾和布斯信你，我可不信！」 

未完有空續？


	6. 驚喜？

地球，美國，史達家族的小屋，一天前 

東尼問佩姬：「姑姑，既然我們能救的「人」們都救了！現在應該通知他們的家「人」了吧？」 

佩姬點頭同意，說：「我也想見見其他和你一起作戰的英雄們，還有尼克和瑪麗雅他們！」 

東尼說：「星期五，聯絡銀河守護隊、奇連、雲達、索爾、女武神，還有富利和希爾！告訴他們，復仇者們有事找他們！」 

地球，美國，克林特的農場 

奇連在教女兒怎樣射箭。雲達在一旁觀看！ 

突然，他的電腦和她的電話響起復仇者們找人的鈴聲！ 

她打開電話，只見是東尼的人工智能「星期五」傳來訊息，內容是：「馬莫夫小姐，復仇者們有事找妳！請盡快前往史達家族的小屋！」 

他跑進屋去看電腦，只見是東尼的人工智能「星期五」傳來訊息，內容是：「克林特先生，復仇者們有事找你！請盡快前往史達家族的小屋！」 

他和她馬上跑去飛機庫，乘飛機！ 

地球，挪威，新阿斯嘉（聖域） 

女武神正在自家小屋準備晚餐，突然她的電腦響起復仇者們找人的鈴聲！ 

她打開電腦，只見是東尼的人工智能「星期五」傳來訊息，內容是：「女武神小姐，復仇者們有事找妳！請盡快前往史達家族的小屋！」 

地球，某國，某地 

瑪麗雅希爾正在駕駛汽車，旁邊的乘客正是尼克富利。 

突然，他們的電話響起復仇者們找人的鈴聲！ 

他們打開電話，只見是東尼的人工智能「星期五」傳來訊息，內容是：「富利先生和希爾小姐，復仇者們有事找妳！請盡快前往史達家族的小屋！」 

瑪麗雅看向尼克，他說：「希爾，起飛吧！」她立刻把車駛到沒有車的路上，然後，她按下按鈕，汽車伸出雙翼和尾翼，以車路為跑道，起飛了！ 

某銀河系，某地 

男子們正在爭論他們下一個目的地！星雲和火箭正在駕駛飛船，格魯特就在一旁玩遊戲機！ 

突然，他們的飛船響起復仇者們找人的鈴聲！ 

星雲和火箭打開訊息，是東尼的人工智能「星期五」傳來訊息，內容是：「各位銀河守護隊隊員，還有雷神索爾，復仇者們有事找你們！請盡快前往地球，史達家族的小屋！」 

男子們還沒來得及反應，星雲和火箭就已經輸入太陽系、地球的坐標，往地球進發了！ 

然後，他們看見發光的嘉露出現在他們臉前！ 

地球，美國，史達家族的小屋書房，深夜 

房內有四人在互瞪！是東尼和佩帕，還有佩姬和老年史蒂夫！ 

東尼和佩姬問：「你們需要我們說些只有我們知道的事，來證明我們是我們聲稱的誰嗎？」 

佩帕和老年史蒂夫說：「也好！你們說吧！」 

東尼和佩姬分別在佩帕和老年史蒂夫耳邊說了很多只有對方知道的事！說到最後，佩帕流下了珍珠淚，而老年史蒂夫就鬆了口氣！ 

佩帕上前緊緊擁抱東尼，曾經的永遠失去和現在的失而復得令她徹底明白要珍惜每一分、每一秒和東尼在一起的時間，因為他們永遠不會知道，甚麼時間宇宙就會再次從她身邊奪走東尼！ 

老年史蒂夫和佩姬也是緊緊抱在一起，因為他們雖然已經一起渡過了一生，但那一生是史蒂夫經歷了千辛萬苦、千難萬難才能回到佩姬身邊！而宇宙也沒有因為他們的功德和各自經歷的苦難而增加他們在一起的時間，反而在史蒂夫還是身體健康的時候，就開始奪走佩姬的健康，再次造成他們生離，最後更提早奪走佩姬的性命，令到史蒂夫再次嘗到只剩下他一個人在世的滋味！他們夫妻真的很害怕獨自一人活着，更怕遺下對方獨自在世，所以他們決定要盡量每一分、每一秒都在一起，那怕對方已經垂垂老矣！ 

書房門外 

對於克里人的科技很感興趣的布斯和甚麼都想知道（包括自己是怎麼復活的）的娜塔莎在書房門外相遇了！ 

兩個舊情人尷尬的看着對方，打了招呼：「娜塔莎！」「布斯！」 

接着，兩人繼續尷尬的看着對方，然後，同時問對方：「為什麼離開二年不回來？」「你好嗎？」 

正當兩人想回答對方的問題時，史達家族的小屋的門鈴響起！ 

書房 

門鈴響起，房內四人分開。 

東尼說：「星期五，大門影像！」 

星期五顯示大門影像，是奇連、雲達、女武神，還有尼克和瑪麗雅來了！ 

東尼說：「星期五，喚醒大家，除了加摩娜，說客人們來了！」說完，書房四人加門外兩人一起走到客廳！ 

星期五答：「是，老闆！」 

各人的睡房 

星期五廣播：「各位先生、小姐，請起床！有客人們前來拜訪！」 

眾人掙扎着起床！ 

客廳 

東尼說：「星期五，打開大門！」 

大門打開後，奇連、雲達、女武神，還有尼克和瑪麗雅先後進門，然後，他們看見活生生的娜塔莎、東尼和瑪嘉烈（佩姬）卡特，還有年老的史蒂夫，都嚇的呆若木雞，奇連、尼克和瑪麗雅甚至下巴掉下來！ 

最先恢復冷靜的是奇連和尼克，他們問東尼：「怎麼可能？」雲達、女武神和瑪麗雅都看向東尼，等待着答案！ 

東尼說：「各位，先不要急，現在先到客房休息梳洗，還有「人」們沒到呢！佩帕、星期五，麻煩妳們給客人們安排客房！」 

此時，眾人終於下樓到客廳，包括彼齊、洛基和海娒達爾！奇連、雲達和女武神看見他們，眼睛都睜開了！ 

奇連和瑪麗雅都跑向娜塔莎，兩人先後擁抱她，瑪麗雅甚至含淚，他們說：「妳回來了！」娜塔莎回抱他們，說：「是的，我回來了！」 

雲達跑向彼齊，兩人互相擁抱，雲達含淚說：「你終於回來了！」彼齊答：「雲達，很久沒見！」 

女武神走向洛基和海娒達爾，她首先擁抱海娒達爾，又拍了洛基肩膀，說：「感謝諸神之父們，你們終於回來了！」 

一直在觀察眾人舉動的尼克，慢慢走到東尼和瑪嘉烈卡特臉前，說：「您們是怎麼辦到的呢？卡特局長、史達？」 

東尼再次說：「各位，先不要急，現在先到客房休息梳洗，還有「人」們沒到呢！等「人」們到齊後，我們會清楚說明整件事！」 

結果是：整個晚上沒有「人」能入睡！ 

地球，美國，史達家族的小屋，白晝，現在 

史達家族的小屋的門鈴響起！ 

東尼說：「星期五，大門影像！」 

星期五顯示大門影像，是銀河守護隊和索爾來了，還有嘉露來了！ 

東尼說：「星期五，喚醒大家，說客人們來了！」說完，他馬上衝進浴室梳洗更衣！ 

住在客房的的眾人也連忙起床梳洗更衣！ 

當東尼梳洗完畢、換好衣服，出到客廳時，他發現佩姬已經坐在沙發上了！ 

東尼問：「姑姑，又預見了？」 

佩姬點頭！ 

東尼說：「星期五，打開大門！」 

大門打開後，嘉露、星爵、德克斯、索爾、格魯特、火箭、曼迪斯和星雲先後進門，然後，他們看見活生生的東尼和瑪嘉烈（佩姬）卡特，還有年老的史蒂夫，除了嘉露外，都嚇的呆若木雞，星爵、德克斯、索爾甚至下巴掉下來！ 

最先恢復冷靜的是火箭和星雲，他們問東尼：「怎麼可能？」星爵、德克斯、索爾、格魯特、曼迪斯都看向東尼，等待着答案！ 

此時，眾人陸續下樓到客廳，包括加摩娜、娜塔莎、彼齊、洛基和海娒達爾！ 

索爾跑向洛基和海娒達爾臉前，激動地說：「您們回來了！」他們先後互相擁抱！海娒達爾對索爾說：「陛下！我們回來了！」洛基說：「兄長！」索爾說：「弟弟、海娒達爾！」 

另一方面，銀河守護隊看見加摩娜的反應就比較冷淡，因為他們不知道這個加摩娜就是他們的加摩娜！ 

相反，加摩娜就比較激動，這是她被滅霸擄走後首次再見自己的好友們！她對銀河守護隊說：「彼得、星雲、德克斯、火箭、格魯特、曼迪斯，是我啊，加摩娜，我回來了！」 

星爵說：「加摩娜，我不會再上妳的當了！」 

加摩娜不解問：「再上我的當？」 

星雲就對東尼說：「我知道你不會這麼殘忍的，給我們一個假希望吧？」東尼說：「她是真的……」 

德克斯說：「我們知道妳是加摩娜，只不過，妳不是我們的加摩娜！」 

加摩娜不解問：「德克斯，我不明白！除了我，這個宇宙還有其他加摩娜嗎？」加摩娜看向其他人，其他人沉默！ 

沉默許久的火箭和曼迪斯終於說：「是的，這個宇宙還有另一個加摩娜！」 

加摩娜看向眾人，試探問：「您們之中，有誰複製了我？」 

星雲終於開口解釋說：「姊姊，您知道我們的父親——滅霸的偉大事業目標是甚麼吧！當他完成了目標後，他毀掉了全部的無限寶石！ 

我們為了逆轉這個結果，要穿越時空，回到過去，奪得過去的無限寶石到現在來復活所有人！只是，父親透過我和過去的我的連繫，發現了這個計劃，就帶上過去的我們，追到現在這個時空，是過去的妳救了現在這個我，才使無限寶石沒有再次落入父親的手中，我們才有機會戰勝他！ 

只是，父親毀掉了返回過去的通道，過去的妳沒有辦法回去，於是就留在了現在這個時空，大戰過後，我們失去了過去的妳的下落！ 

於是，這個宇宙就有了兩個加摩娜存在！一個是過去的、另一個是被父親殺死的！姊姊，請您告訴我們，妳是那一個加摩娜？」 

加摩娜答：「我是被父親拋下懸崖的那個加摩娜！」 

德克斯說：「如果是這樣，妳不可能生還！」 

加摩娜說：「如果您們有所懷疑，可以問我一些只有銀河守護隊隊員才知道的事！」 

火箭搖頭說：「比起這個，我想我們更想知道東尼怎麼復活自己和你們！」 

尼克也說：「我也很想知道！」 

於是，不知情的「人」們全都看向東尼！ 

未完有空續？


	7. 重聚

地球，美國，史達家族的小屋，現在 

東尼吩咐星期五通知帝查拉兄妹、史傳奇醫生和王有空就盡快前來或視訊聯絡史達家族的湖邊小屋！ 

東尼說完，就馬上有敲門聲，星期五顯示是史傳奇醫生和王在門外，東尼說：「星期五，馬上讓他們進來！」 

史傳奇和王進屋，史傳奇對東尼說：「你終於令其他人也回來了！」一點也不驚訝！王反而掉了下巴，說：「其他人也回來了？」又轉頭看向史傳奇，問：「你一早就知道？」史傳奇答：「時間之石顯示給我看過！」 

接着，帝查拉兄妹都出現在視訊通話中，他們看見活生生的娜塔莎，都不再驚訝，只有欣喜！東尼說：「你們沒有看錯或做夢，他們也回來了！」 

接羌東尼問：「我們人齊了嗎？」眾人點頭！他又說：「人齊了就開始吧！星期五，啟動防禦程序！」 

星期五答：「是，老闆！」說完，客廳和小屋都降下鋼閘，整個房間，以及整座史達小屋都封閉起來！ 

然後，東尼看向佩姬，問：「姑姑，那麼我說了！」佩姬點頭！ 

東尼轉頭看向其他人，說：「由頭開始說起，首先，我要說我沒有復活自己和他人的超能力，之所以能夠復活這麼多人，包括我自己，是因為克里人的科技！相信在座應該有人聽說過克里人為了戰爭，到處製造生物武器的事吧?」 

嘉露、聖域界人和銀河守護隊都點頭！尼克和瑪麗雅則是皺眉！ 

東尼繼續說：「克里人在地球製造的生物武器，就是在人類身上混入克里人的基因，然後，用他們的科技──秦瑞根迷霧令那些改造人身上的克里人基因運作，把改造人的身體每個細胞都徹底改變，這樣克里人的生物武器就製造完成了！他們都各有普通人類沒有的超能力！不過，沒有改造過的普通人類接觸了裝有秦瑞根的方尖碑就會死！」 

有人問：「這和你們復活有何關係?」 

東尼揮手說：「先等我說完，再發問，因為兩者的關係可大了！ 

先前，因為富利手底下的探員們，也就是仍然忠於正義的探員們和那些不願登記在政府的超能力名單上的改造人發生了戰鬥，有兩大箱裝有秦瑞根迷霧的水晶掉進大海，水晶碎裂後，被魚類吃了，那些魚又被製成魚油丸，被很多還沒有激發克里人基因的改造人後代吃了，其中包括我的姑姑，羅傑斯太太！ 

雖然她在數年前去世，但是最近那些在她體內的克里人基因和秦瑞根迷霧竟然成功令她活過來！ 

她得知我在和滅霸大戰後去世後，就想到用秦瑞根迷霧來復活我，請各位不要怪她試圖操作凡人的生死，因為這是出於愛侄深切，而且她也沒有打算為克里人戰鬥或製造一支改造人軍隊，後來，幸好我體內有克里人基因，她才成功復活了我，所以，我回到了人世！ 

再後來，我和一部分的復仇者們商量過後，就決定嘗試復活其他滅霸受害人，因為我們不知他們體內有沒有克里人的基因，所以我們也不敢抱過大希望，就沒有通知你們全部人！ 

不過，看來命運之神還是站在我們這邊，我們成功復活了娜塔莎、彼齊、加摩娜、海娒達爾和洛基！ 

於是，我們才敢通知你們全部人前來相見！」東尼一口氣說完！ 

全部人靜默！他們都在消化這麼大量的訊息！ 

克林特、雲達、索爾，還有銀河守護隊都說：「謝謝你們救了他／她（們）！」 

星爵終於走近加摩娜，問：「是妳嗎？不是過去的妳，是滅霸從我們身邊奪走的妳？」 

加摩娜點頭，兩人走近，她在他耳邊說了一些話，他睜大眼睛，最後兩人互相擁抱！ 

此時，洛基大煞風景說：「你們，找個房間！」 

星雲走近，一拳打了他的頭；星爵和加摩娜就瞪了他一眼！ 

星爵對銀河守護隊說：「這個是我們的加摩娜，不是過去的那個！」 

於是，星雲和曼迪斯就上前擁抱加摩娜！ 

她對曼迪斯說：「妳可以觀察我的心，證明我是您們的那個加摩娜！」 

曼迪斯看向德克斯，他點頭，她伸出雙手到加摩娜的頭兩旁，觀察她的心，最後，她說：「歡迎歸隊！」 

這樣德克斯、火箭、克魯特都上前擁抱加摩娜！ 

此時，瑪麗雅問：「既然克里科技這麼厲害，可不可以拿出來復活其他人？」 

東尼搖頭答：「不可以！ 

因為，一，裝有泰瑞根迷霧的水晶數量有限，不足以公開給其他人使用、二，我們不可以隨便拿出來給別人用，因為泰瑞根迷霧和克里人基因是會給予對方超能力，如果對方是壞人，我們復活他們，就等於製造了超級壞人，助紂為虐、三，我說過，使用泰瑞根迷霧的，如果是沒有克里人基因的普通活人，那個人就會死；所以活人在使用泰瑞根迷霧前，還得分析他們有沒有克里人基因、四，不是所有改造人使用泰瑞根迷霧後都會有好結果，有人使用後，失去了雙眼或全身長滿刺或完成變成外星人的樣子，而使用泰瑞根迷霧後的結果是永久和不可逆轉的！ 

所以，我的建議是，除非那些人是個信得過的好人，而且快要或已經死了，否則，不可將泰瑞根迷霧用在他們的身上！」 

全部人靜默！他們都在消化這麼大量的訊息！ 

突然，嘉露緊張說：「東尼，我想起了一件重要的事：由於克里人認為在地球的「異人族」是失敗的生物武器，因此如果他們發現你們的存在的話……」 

有人問：「異人族？」 

東尼接下去：「克里人會前來攻打地球！「異人族」是最早的改造人流傳下來的自稱！就是這樣，就更不可公開使用泰瑞根迷霧了，我想，在座的諸位都不想再次和外星人開戰吧？」 

眾人點頭！嘉露繼續緊張問：「富利？」 

尼克脫下眼鏡，疲累說：「為了保密泰瑞根迷霧復活改造人的事，還有蘇科維亞協議的事，我們需要有兩手準備！雖然我和希爾會想辦法解決！但為了防備和政府談判失敗…… 

嘉露，我想復仇者聯盟需要在太空找一個新基地！妳能找一個近地球、適合人類居住，但又沒有外星人的星球嗎？」 

嘉露馬上說：「沒問題，我馬上去辦！只不過，好友們復活和復仇者聯盟要遷居，這麼大的事，為什麼史蒂夫沒有出現？」 

不知情的「人」們又全體看向東尼！ 

東尼長嘆一聲，然後和其他知情人士一起看向和妻子佩姬一起坐在陰暗位置的老年史蒂夫！東尼說：「醜婦終需見家翁，叔叔！」佩姬用力握一下老年史蒂夫的手，給他勇氣！ 

不知情的「人」們又全體看向東尼，問：「叔叔？」 

老年史蒂夫慢慢從陰影步出，眾不知情的「人」們這時才發現老年史蒂夫！紛紛問他，發生了甚麼事？ 

老年史蒂夫答：「我還完所有無限寶石後，留在1945年生活，直到現在，沒有從過去回來！」 

眾人還是心情複雜，還是有人問：「這個時代豈不是沒有了美國隊長？」 

老年史蒂夫還是再答：「我把盾牌交給了山姆！我退休了！」 

眾人心情複雜，沒有回應！ 

此時，有耳聰目明的「人」們問：「東尼，你為什麼叫隊長做叔叔？」 

東尼巧妙答：「因為先父和隊長曾是摯友，所以先父要求我叫隊長做叔叔！」兩個男人默契的絕口不提佩姬！ 

眾人呆了一會，隨即七嘴八舌發問：「東尼、娜塔莎、加摩娜，你們豈不是也有了超能力？」「你們的超能力是甚麼啊？」…… 

東尼答：「我的超能力是甚麼，並不重要，因為我不打算用！我還是習慣用我的戰甲！」 

娜塔莎和加摩娜答：「因為還沒有用過，所以不知道！」 

索爾和德克斯說：「總之，大家能活過來，就是好事！」眾人同意！ 

此時，洛基又煞風景說：「想不到，差不多地球人人愛的復仇者聯盟，也到了需要在太空找一個新基地的時刻！ 

我想說的是，丹弗斯隊長能找一個近地球、適合人類居住，又沒有外星人的星球！ 

只是，你們復仇者聯盟的科技，還沒有到能快速穿梭星球的程度！ 

如果，地球再有甚麼突發事件，在別的星球的你們能趕得及回來救災嗎？」 

眾人沉默！他們都仔細思考洛基提出的問題！ 

尼克繼續疲累說：「想不到，這個真相最後竟是由你這個謊言與惡作劇之神口中說出來！ 

蘇科維亞協議的事，雖然我和希爾會盡力想辦法解決！但是為了防備和政府談判失敗，這個可能性是很高的！ 

因為人類啊，總是傷口好了就忘了痛，所以嘉露啊，我還是想復仇者聯盟需要在太空找一個新基地！這件事就拜託妳了！ 

至於，能快速穿梭星球的程度的科技……」尼克頓了頓，說：「我會讓我手底下的科學家想辦法！」 

洛基繼續吐槽說：「你們能夠想甚麼辦法，你們人類的科技水平難道會因為你的要求就變成一天千里嗎？」 

地球眾英雄無法反駁！ 

此時，瑪麗雅說：「但是如果談判失敗，復仇者聯盟就要坐牢！這樣即使地球再有甚麼突發事件，在坐牢的他們也不可能趕得及去救災！」 

終於，嘉露和銀河守護隊說：「我們可以傳授外星科技給史達和班那，教他們怎麼做快速穿越不僅是星球間的，還有穿越星系間的飛船；史達和班那聯手連穿越時間的機器都做了出來，那麼他們學習做快速穿越星系間的飛船應該也會很快的！」 

東尼和布斯點頭！ 

此時，索爾開口說：「海姆達爾，您能用彩虹橋來傳送我的朋友來往星球、星系間嗎？」 

海姆達爾答：「雖然我能夠做到，但我就不能夠在地球守護我們的同胞，也就是您的子民！」 

眾人看向史傳奇和王，期待着他們的幫忙！ 

史傳奇和王搖頭，說：「我們守護神廟，尚且人手不足，那裏能時常幫你們穿越空間？」 

就在眾人努力思考該怎麼解決蘇科維亞協議的時候，坐在陰影的佩姬終於開口了：「富利局長，既然請驚奇隊長找個近地球、適合人類居住，但又沒有外星人的星球，為什麼不請她找個也適合聖域界（阿斯嘉）人居住的星球？」 

尼克試探問：「夫人的意思是指讓嘉露找一個近地球、適合人類和聖域界人居住，但又沒有其他外星人的星球？讓復仇者聯盟和聖域界人同住一個星球？」 

佩姬答：「正是如此！既然聖域界人失去了自己的星球，而復仇者聯盟剛巧也要找個星球來做新基地，為什麼不找個能共住的星球呢，這樣便可同時解決海姆達爾先生的兩難、聖域界人有個新家、復仇者聯盟也能有個撤退的地方！雙方還可以互相支援！ 

誰也不必坐牢，再透過驚奇隊長和銀河守護隊傳授的科技，也可加強復仇者聯盟的行動能力，普通人類也不必擔心復仇者聯盟會危害地球的安全！ 

數全其美啊！ 

索爾先生、洛基先生、海姆達爾先生，您們現在是聖域界子民的代表，您們認為地球的眾位英雄能和您們做好鄰居嗎？」 

聖域界三神互看對方，無聲交流，最後海姆達爾先點頭、洛基不太情願點頭，還有索爾的高興點頭！ 

於是，索爾轉頭看向嘉露，說：「嘉露小姐，請讓我和妳一起找個近地球、適合人類和聖域界人居住，但又沒有其他外星人的星球！」 

嘉露看向尼克，看見他點頭，於是說：「索爾，你準備好現在出發嗎？時間不等人！」 

此時，火箭提醒他們：「丹弗斯隊長，妳可以直接在太空飛來飛去，但聖域界人還是需要坐船的！我看您們還是坐我們的船吧！奎爾，你看怎樣？」 

銀河守護隊互看對方，無聲交流，最後全體點頭，星爵說：「您們救活了我們，還有加摩娜，我們欠下您們一個天大的情，就讓我們載您們去找星球吧！」 

尼克說：「謝謝諸位幫忙！不過，說到人情，如果以後我們地球的英雄有麻煩時，你們也來幫忙，就好了！」 

星爵說：「我們會盡量趕來！」 

嘉露再次說：「索爾，還有守護隊，您們準備好現在出發嗎？時間不等人！」 

索爾，還有守護隊都點頭，於是，嘉露看向東尼，他馬上說：「星期五，開大門！」大門一開，嘉露直接運用能力飛出，直上太空！索爾和守護隊也衝出去上飛船追趕！ 

未完有空續？


	8. 前進

地球，美國，史達家族的小屋，現在 

待嘉露、索爾和守護隊離開後，其他人也陸續離開，剩下來的只有除索爾外的初代復仇者們和在內戰時支持美國隊長的復仇者們和同盟們，還有史傳奇、尼克和瑪麗雅！ 

他們同時說：「隊長／史蒂夫，恭喜！」 

老年史蒂夫問：「為什麼？」 

他們同時說：「您結婚了！而且對象還是東尼（我）的姑姑！」 

史蒂夫嚴肅說：「謝謝！」 

除東尼外的他們又問：「可以介紹您的太太讓我們認識嗎？」 

史蒂夫和東尼互看對方一眼，史蒂夫苦笑說：「既然您們已經知道是東尼的姑姑，那麼她的身份也暴露的差不多了，夫人，請出來！」 

從陰影中步出一位年輕少女，只是她的眼神很顯示她其實很老；她走到史蒂夫身邊說：「感謝各位幫助和支持我的丈夫，我是瑪嘉烈羅傑斯！」 

和神盾局有關係的人們睜大了眼睛！他們認得她應該是已經去世的佩姬卡特局長！ 

除東尼外的他們站起來打招呼說：「羅傑斯太太／夫人！不用客氣！」 

此時，史傳奇說：「好了，我也該回去神廟了，有很多事要處理！ 

富利局長和希爾小姐，有關蘇科維亞協議或復仇者聯盟在太空找新基地的消息，請通知我和王，畢竟就如希爾小姐所說：在坐牢就不可能趕得及去救災！」 

史蒂夫和東尼說：「富利，您手下的探員費之先生和西蒙斯女士查到了瑪嘉烈／姑姑復活的事，還有她追查有關異人族的事！麻煩您和瑪麗雅處理一下！」 

尼克和瑪麗雅說：「好！」 

接着，史傳奇就打開通路，回去神廟了！這次，所有人也陸續離開了！佩姬也抓起史蒂夫的手臂告辭，然後就消失了！ 

敞大的史達小屋就再次剩下兩大一小三個人，還有人工智能星期五！ 

東尼終於問佩帕：「妳是不是有話要和我說？」 

佩帕沉思一會，終於說：「我又有了孩子了！」 

東尼確認問：「即是我們的摩姬要有弟妹了？」 

佩帕點頭！ 

東尼擁抱她，說：「謝謝妳給了我一個家！」 

佩帕說：「我不能呼吸啦！」 

東尼說：「看來，這次我真的要從超級英雄生活裏退休了！我不能再次留下妳和孩子們孤苦伶仃的！」 

英國，倫敦，卡特小屋 

佩姬和史蒂夫出現在小屋，剛好他們的兩個兒女前來探望父親史蒂夫，於是他們就看見年老父親和一個去世母親佩姬長的一模一樣的年輕少女站在一起！ 

兩個兒女手中提着的物品都嚇的掉在地上！ 

愛德華（記念東尼）問：「父親，您還好嗎？」 

娜塔莉娜（記念娜塔莎）問：「父親，這位小姐是？」 

史蒂夫揮手說：「我很好，你們先坐下來，至於這位夫人，我還是讓她說她是誰？」 

佩姬說：「我的故事很長，你們想聽簡短版，還是完整版？」 

愛德華和娜塔莉娜互看對方一眼，說：「請妳先說簡短版吧！」 

佩姬開始說她的復活故事，再說她復活東尼、娜塔莎、彼齊和其他人的故事！說到最後，她都沒有說自己是佩姬卡特或是史蒂夫的妻子或是愛德華和娜塔莉娜的生母！ 

她要他們自己判斷出來，他們是成年人，如果連這件事也處理不好，那從前的數十年聽着超級英雄故事的時間也都是白活了！他們也沒有資格再當她和史蒂夫的兒女！更別提他們現在當了英國政府的官員！他們還是負責處理與超級英雄相關事項的官員！ 

最後，愛德華和娜塔莉娜同時問：「請問您的名字是？」 

佩姬看着他們雙眼說：「我是瑪嘉烈羅傑斯！」 

他們又轉頭問史蒂夫：「請問您的本名是？」 

史蒂夫也看着他們雙眼說：「我的本名是史蒂夫羅傑斯！」 

愛德華和娜塔莉娜終於問：「即是說您就是美國隊長，而這位夫人就是您的妻子和我們的生母？」 

佩姬和史蒂夫問：「你們還需要更多證據嗎？」 

愛德華和娜塔莉娜就問了一些只有他們母親佩姬卡特才知道、連父親史蒂夫都不知道的事！ 

回復年輕、沒有腦退化症的佩姬正確的答了！ 

愛德華和娜塔莉娜終於流淚說：「母親，歡迎回來！」 

佩姬伸出雙手擁抱了他們！ 

之後的一個月，發生了很多事：首先，五年前消失的國家高官和政客回來和現在的國家高官和政客爭奪權位，根本沒有時間和心力去管復仇者聯盟和其他超能力者的事情！ 

加上，尼克和瑪麗雅的操作下，普通市民和輿論都傾向感謝復仇者聯盟、瓦干達人和聖域界人努力帶回他們的親友，於是所有復仇者和聖域界人都全力低調地準備搬遷到別的星球／星系的事！ 

宇宙，某處 

嘉露、索爾和銀河守護隊在短時間內搜尋了很多星系，終於找到數個合適的星球，滿足到尼克的所有要求：近地球、適合人類和聖域界人居住，但又沒有其他外星人的星球！ 

於是，嘉露、索爾和銀河守護隊就視訊通話聯絡地球的史達小屋、新聖域、紐約神廟和瓦干達！ 

東尼就請佩姬召集其他復仇者、女武神找來海娒達爾和洛基、史傳奇找來王、還有通知帝查拉兄妹，大家一起聽消息！ 

至於新的復仇者大樓正在建設中，只是，那是用來做障眼法，用來吸引各國政府和敵人的眼球，不會拿來用的！ 

宇宙，某處，銀河守護隊的船上／地球，美國，史達小屋／地球，挪威，新聖域／地球，美國，紐約神廟／地球，瓦干達 

嘉露、索爾和銀河守護隊對地球各地說：「哈囉！各位！我們找到了數個合適的星球，在這裏、這裏和這裏，您們最好也派人來視察一下，確保您們真的適應到了這些星球的環境，能夠在這裏生活！」 

地球眾人點頭！ 

嘉露和銀河守護隊又說：「史達、班那博士、舒莉公主，我們之前傳送給你們的飛船製造資料，你們看明白有沒？」 

東尼、布斯和舒莉說：「我們已經看過全部資料，只是還有些細節要和您們商討！」 

嘉露和銀河守護隊問：「那麼有問題？」 

東尼、布斯和舒莉說：「在這裏、這裏和這裏，還有在這裏、這裏和這裏……」 

其他人乘着科學家和工程師們在討論科學和技術問題；就開始查問有關各個候選星球的資料，還有最重要的事——和地球的距離，以及各種穿越星際之間的方法……這樣又繞回用飛船或魔法／超能力穿越的問題！ 

然而，史傳奇和王還是那句話：他們看守神廟的人手尚且不足，不可能時常為復仇者或其他人打開魔法通路！ 

其他人看向坐在陰影的佩姬，瑪麗雅提醒說：「羅傑斯夫人只有一個人，而且又沒有丹弗斯隊長這麼強的超能力，能舉起一架太空船……」看見眾人又看向嘉露，瑪麗雅繼續提醒說：「丹弗斯隊長也是只有一個人，只能舉起一架太空船……」 

索爾說：「一架太空船也足夠了，有嘉露在，一架船的復仇者也足夠了！」 

嘉露說：「謝謝你對我充滿信心！」 

索爾說：「不用客氣！」 

眾人繼續討論有關復仇者新基地和聖域界人新家園的問題，最後，得出結論：復仇者聯盟、神秘法術大師們和聖域界人都會選派代表前往嘉露、索爾和銀河守護隊挑選的數個星球視察，看看那一個星球最適合他們遷居／撤退！ 

不過，王對眾人表示，既然復仇者聯盟和聖域界人已經決定要搬遷，要重建新基地和新家園，不如就選擇三個星球，一起建設，因為中國人有句成語：狡兔三窟，意即要準備多個安全地方來藏身，才會安全，所以他建議各族選派的代表一并視察三個星球！ 

眾人經過多番「討論」後終於同意！ 

各族的科學家和工程師們通過多次交流後，東尼、布斯和舒莉終於在瓦干達用振金造了一架能載人快速穿越太空的飛船，復仇者們派出布斯和羅迪、聖域界人派出海娒達爾和神秘法術大師們派出王試飛這架飛船！ 

他們成功試飛了後，就託瓦干達用振金多做數架飛船！ 

復仇者們除了有家室的成員外，全員出動、聖域界人就派出海娒達爾和女武神和神秘法術大師們派出史傳奇和王前往嘉露、索爾和銀河守護隊挑選的數個星球視察，看看那一／數個星球最適合他們遷居／撤退！ 

*未完有空續？


	9. 歷程

宇宙，某處／地球，美國，史達小屋／地球，挪威，新聖域／地球，美國，紐約神廟／地球，瓦干達 

復仇者們除了有家室的成員外全員、聖域界人的海娒達爾和女武神和神秘法術大師們的史傳奇醫生和王前往了嘉露、索爾和銀河守護隊挑選的數個星球視察，看看那一／數個星球最適合他們遷居／撤退！ 

為了安全，各方的代表都是帶着由東尼、布斯和舒莉公主親自研發的最新鏡頭和麥克風和留在地球的成員們保持視訊通話和即時錄影！同時，為了及時緊急撤退，東尼要求復仇者們和女武神帶上穿越時間用的鐲子和至少兩管皮娒粒子防身！又和眾人迅速重建了穿越時間的通路！ 

只是這一次的視察隊伍，集合了來自於各形各色地方的「人」們，而他們對適宜居住的定義也很大不同，於是…… 

銀河守護隊的火箭和格魯特首先推薦了自己的家鄉星球：「半世界」和「X」！雖然以上兩個星球一點也不近地球！但鑑於他們也是出於好心，眾人也把它們放進了將被視察的星球名單中！ 

既然，最適宜居住人類居住的星球是地球，那麼地球和與地球相似的星球所在地便叫適居帶；而在各星系的適居帶星球（們）自然成了視察名單上的優先選擇！ 

宇宙，第一個被視察的星球／Berhert 

視察隊伍乘着振金飛船，穿越Berhert的大氣層，首先他們環繞Berhert的天空低飛，視察Berhert的地表到底有沒有原住民居住，還有Berhert的地形和可有液態水……然後他們降落在Berhert的土地上，再利用船上的探測儀器們探測Berhert的空氣成分、地底可有生命氣息和飛船附近可有敵意生物，等完成以上探測後，他們就換上東尼、布斯和舒莉聯合研發的防護盔甲、帶上武器，派員下船收集土地樣本、植物樣本……帶回飛船分析可否與人類共存或為人類所用！ 

其間，身在地球的小蜘蛛俠彼得不斷提及電影「普羅米修斯」和「異形：聖約」的故事橋段，提醒下船的視察隊員切莫單獨行事，免得被敵意生物逐個擊破！直到東尼出言表明他和眾人已經對以上電影的橋段爛熟於心，彼得才閉口不言！ 

待全部下船的視察隊員平安回船和接受身體檢查後，負責駕駛飛船的隊員便駕船飛離Berhert！ 

接着，視察隊伍乘着振金飛船進行超空間跳躍飛行到下一個星球！ 

宇宙，第二個被視察的星球／Dervani 

視察隊伍重複做在Berhert做過的全部視察、探測和分析！他們發現這兩個星球甚為相似，都是滿佈樹木的星球，分別只是Dervani的樹木高達天際，生物多是棲息於樹上，而Berhert的樹木則沒有這麼高，生物有棲息於樹上的，也有生活在地上下的！ 

然後，也是待全部下船的視察隊員平安回船和接受身體檢查後，負責駕駛飛船的隊員便駕船飛離Dervani！ 

再接着，視察隊伍乘着振金飛船進行超空間跳躍飛行到下一個星球！ 

宇宙，第三個被視察的星球／0269-S星球（花園／Titan II） 

其實，放不放這個星球進視察名單，復仇者們、聖域界人、神秘法術大師們、嘉露和銀河守護隊都爭論了很久：雖然這個星球真的很美麗，充滿了花草樹木、又沒有甚麼敵意生物（例如：恐怖怪獸或想侵略別的星球的外星人……），但這星球是宇宙黑暗大敵滅霸最後長眠之地，很多「人」對這裏心有芥蒂，不想再來，更別說搬遷到此地！ 

只是，宇宙內沒有原住民和在適居帶中的星球實在不多，無奈之下，復仇者們、聖域界人、神秘法術大師們、嘉露和銀河守護隊亦只好將這個星球也放進視察名單！ 

視察隊伍重複做在Berhert和Dervani做過的全部視察、探測和分析！ 

然後，也是待全部下船的視察隊員平安回船和接受身體檢查後，負責駕駛飛船的隊員便駕船飛離這個花園！ 

再接着，視察隊伍乘着振金飛船進行超空間跳躍飛行到下一個星球！ 

宇宙，第四個被視察的星球／半世界 

雖然這裏是火箭浣熊的故鄉，但是為了安全，視察隊伍還是重複做在Berhert、Dervani和花園做過的全部視察、探測和分析！ 

然後，也是待全部下船的視察隊員平安回船和接受身體檢查後，負責駕駛飛船的隊員便駕船飛離半世界！ 

再接着，視察隊伍乘着振金飛船進行超空間跳躍飛行到下一個星球！ 

宇宙，第五個被視察的星球／X 

雖然這裏是格魯特的故鄉，但是為了安全，視察隊伍還是重複做在Berhert、Dervani、花園和半世界做過的全部視察、探測和分析！ 

然後，也是待全部下船的視察隊員平安回船和接受身體檢查後，負責駕駛飛船的隊員便駕船飛離X！ 

最後，五個星球都視察完成，視察隊伍乘着振金飛船進行超空間跳躍飛回到地球！ 

地球，瓦干達 

復仇者們有家室的成員、聖域界代表索爾、洛基和神秘法術大師們都匯集在這裏，等候裝有視察隊伍的振金飛船回航！ 

飛船降落後 

視察隊伍都被帶去隔離的房間檢查身體狀況，待確認沒有受到感染或被入侵後（小彼得強調一定要檢查清楚，免得被「異形」混進來，殺過血流成河！），就被送到客房梳洗休息，接受隔離一個月來觀察：這次太空旅行對他們身體有沒有長遠影響！ 

而在地球的東尼、史傳奇和舒莉等科學家則開始從飛船內提取有關以上各星球的相關數據和樣本作研究和分析，希望能找出一／多個適居星球給他們各方遷居／撤退！ 

其間，在尼克、帝查拉、瑪麗雅和奧克耶將軍的幫助下，聖域界的僅存的戰士和建築師都在收拾行李和需要的物資，準備高層（索爾、女武神和海娒達爾）一決定搬遷到那（三）個星球，就馬上出發前往建設族人的新居所和復仇者的新基地！ 

東尼、史傳奇和舒莉等科學家在研究和分析後，首先和有前去五個星球和同樣是科學家的布斯透過視訊通話開會討論研究和分析的結果；尼克甚至找來手下最好的兩個科學家：就是神盾局的里奧費之和珍瑪西蒙斯夫妻來幫忙，只是尼克要求這對科學家夫妻必須發誓保密這次任務的全部內容！ 

珍瑪終於見到佩姬本人，還拿到了佩姬的親筆簽名，不過，當里奧和珍瑪問起佩姬的異能到底是甚麼時，佩姬只是神秘一笑，沒有回應！ 

科學家們以外的復仇者全員、嘉露、聖域界三神、王、尼克、帝查拉、瑪麗雅和奧克耶也透過視訊通話開會討論視察隊伍的太空體驗，究竟那（三）個星球最安全、最適宜長久居住！ 

嘉露、索爾和銀河守護隊就繼續輪流在那五個星球附近觀察和給予意見復仇者和聖域界人！ 

尼克和瑪麗雅就繼續操縱輿論偏向復仇者們和曝光那些對復仇者們有惡意的政客和組織的黑材料，令他們沒有時間找復仇者們麻煩！ 

一個月後，隔離期完畢 

視察隊伍全員的身體狀況被確認沒有長遠問題，眾人（特別是小彼得）鬆了一口氣！他們被放出隔離房屋！ 

全員（包括科學家們、其他復仇者們、聖域界三神和神秘法術大師們）用科學分析的結果開了多次會議，選出三個候選星球：格魯特的家鄉星球「X」、Berhert和0269-S星球（花園／Titan II）！ 

最後，他們以投票決定狡兔三窟的第一窟在Berhert、第二窟在「X」（索爾親自去和格魯特一族的首領談判，銀河守護隊陪同，最後那個首領和格魯特的同族感激復仇者們救回他們同胞，於是不反對他們移民過來！）和第三窟在花園！ 

眾人打算安排聖域界的僅存的戰士和建築師最先出發前往建設族人的新居所和復仇者的新基地！大部隊就等建築師們造好了臨時房屋，才出發前往，免得要餐風宿露，最晚走的是要安排諸事的復仇者們！ 

而神秘法術大師們就不會搬遷，他們需要守護地球的三座神廟；只有在危急的時候，才會撤離到太空！ 

七個月後 

歐洲突然發生了數起不明物體攻擊事件，而大部份復仇者們因為五年前的「蘇科維亞協議」引發的內戰事件陰影，都不願意前往歐洲調查，以免誤墮法網，吸引了外間的注意，進而影響復仇者搬遷基地！所以，尼克和瑪麗雅就找上剛好要跟學校前往歐洲旅行的小蜘蛛俠彼得來幫忙追查真相！ 

不過，成為了異人族的佩姬又預見了一些不好的映像，她就和東尼說悄悄話，於是，東尼就暗地裡安排佩帕命令史達企業的律師羣預備工作、快樂準備某些人的撤離和星期五大量搜集某些證據，還有，拜託史傳奇幫忙救人！ 

這次是小彼得成為復仇者後的第一次單獨出任務，一開始，在尼克和瑪麗雅的帶領下，調查的進展很順利！只是，小彼得畢竟年輕，人生閱歷不足，與外人交流時，被對方的花言巧語哄騙，輕易就相信了對方，把自己的真實身份暴露，以致成為了敵人手中的武器！加上，敵人老練，深謀遠慮，竟然早已準備偽證，指控小蜘蛛俠才是攻擊事件們的幕後黑手，並利用城中的多個告示牌廣播偽證，最後敵人還廣播了指控小彼得就是小蜘蛛俠的錄音帶！ 

聖域界人和復仇者們的搬遷行動已經已經進入後期階段：聖域界的僅存的建築師已經建設好族人的臨時房屋和復仇者們的新基地！大部隊已經出發前往，除了在地球有固定職業或要上學的復仇者（們），其他復仇者已經前往新基地，準備過遙控守護地球（和宇宙）的生涯！ 

宇宙，Berhert，復仇者聯盟新基地 

當敵人廣播偽證指控小蜘蛛俠才是攻擊事件們的幕後黑手，並廣播了指控小彼得就是小蜘蛛俠的錄音時，星期五在收到消息後，馬上把全屋的電視和電腦轉為播放以上廣播，東尼在看完廣播後，馬上大叫：「ＸＸ！該死的尼克富利！又信錯人！」 

然後，他馬上透過星期五下達一系列的指示：「佩帕，命令律師羣動手吧！指控昆頓貝克偷竊史達企業的科技的證據們都放在星期五內部！」「羅迪，幫佩帕聯絡那些有勢力人士，請他們運用影響力拖延雷霆羅斯等人執行「蘇科維亞協議」的行動！」「快樂，你親自和其他復仇者去接走梅帕克、內德萊德斯全家人和米雪鐘斯全家人，送他們上飛船！」「星期五，繼續搜尋小蜘蛛俠救人和幫人的證據，然後不斷把它們送到互聯網，還有分析剛才那兩段該死的片段，找出昆頓貝克修改第一段片的證據和幫我找出到底是那個伺服器發放這兩段該死的片段，然後幫我一次過永久清除第二段片，我要它從世上永遠消失！最後，通知史傳奇和嘉倫，叫彼得帶上米雪鐘斯，馬上給我到新基地！」 

地球，美國，紐約市 

穿着小蜘蛛俠盔甲的小彼得和米雪在看見那兩段對小蜘蛛俠和小彼得不利的片段後，馬上閃躲公眾人士！兩人逃到一條沒人的後巷後，突然，地上出現一個大光圈，兩人立刻掉進去！接着，光圈馬上關閉！ 

紐約，神廟 

小彼得和米雪掉在地上，史傳奇醫生馬上又打開一個光圈，說：「帕加先生和鐘斯小姐，走這邊！」 

小彼得說：「史傳奇醫生？」 

史傳奇說：「現在沒有時間解釋，你們快點撤退到新基地！史達在等你們！」 

宇宙，Berhert，復仇者聯盟新基地 

東尼看見光圈出現，馬上大叫：「彼得帕加，馬上給我進來！」 

小彼得帶着米雪穿過光圈出現！然後，光圈立刻消失！ 

他小心說：「史達先生！我又闖禍了？」 

東尼長嘆一聲！


	10. 撤離

宇宙，Berhert，復仇者聯盟新基地 

東尼問：「彼得，你知道你的問題出在那裏嗎？」 

彼得答：「識人不明？」 

東尼搖頭說：「識人不明的是富利，再想想？」 

彼得又答：「輕易信人？」 

東尼說：「很接近了，再想想？」 

彼得搖頭答：「我想不出！」 

東尼又長嘆一口氣，說：「王說中國人有句話：「防人之心不可無！」你明白是甚麼意思嗎？」 

彼得說：「我太好心？」 

東尼答：「彼得，你總是對別人掏心掏肺、總是相信人性本善，絲毫不考慮自身的利益和防備他人；這是你的優點，可也是你的弱點！現在昆頓貝克就利用這點來垂死掙扎，反咬你一口！」 

彼得聽完後，變得垂頭喪氣，一旁的米雪正想開口鼓勵他時…… 

星期五突然說：「老闆，哈根先生和復仇者們那邊有突發狀況！」同時，星期五把全屋的電視和電腦轉為快樂和復仇者們的隨身鏡頭拍攝到的畫面！ 

地球，美國 

快樂、娜塔莎和布斯／變形俠醫一邊保護彼得和米雪的親人，還有內德萊德斯全家、一邊和一羣人在戰鬥，接着，銀河守護隊的飛船「班納塔號」出現，飛船的炮火打倒了那些追殺的人們，船艙打開，星雲和德克斯手持大槍，對他們說：「你們，快上船！」等到所有人都上飛船後，艙門關閉，飛船起飛！ 

不過，突然有很多導向飛彈出現，射向飛船！接着，鏡頭一轉，竟然出現雷霆羅斯和他的軍隊，是他們發射飛彈的！羅斯威脅說：「史達太太，交出帕加，我放他們走，不然……」 

彼得擔憂說：「梅嬸！內德！」米雪擔憂說：「爸爸！媽媽！」 

鏡頭又轉回銀河守護隊那邊，他們把飛船的速度加到最快，又不斷左閃右避，令飛彈互相碰撞，清除了大部份飛彈！只是，有些飛彈還追着飛船，眼看飛船就要中彈時，千鈞一髮間，兩個全身發光的「人」出現，把剩下的飛彈打飛，是索爾和嘉露！ 

為了幫守護隊順利撤退，索爾飛出戰斧和嘉露發射光束，嚇退了羅斯和他的軍隊！ 

守護隊的船順利衝出地球！索爾和嘉露也跟着飛離所在地！ 

彼得和米雪鬆了口氣！ 

然後，鏡頭又一轉，羅斯怒說：「史達太太，我會記住這件事的，你給我小心點！」 

鏡頭又轉回銀河守護隊那邊，飛船進行超空間跳躍飛行到Berhert！ 

宇宙，Berhert，復仇者聯盟新基地 

東尼說：「星期五，打電話給富利！」 

宇宙，某處，史克魯爾飛船 

尼克正在打包行李，準備趕回地球，收拾昆頓貝克留下的亂局！ 

此時，尼克的電話響起，他連忙接聽！ 

Berhert，復仇者聯盟新基地／宇宙，某處，史克魯爾飛船 

東尼沒好氣說：「富利，你又信錯人了！」 

尼克急促的答：「我現在正準備趕回去，收拾貝克留下的亂局！」 

東尼繼續沒好氣說：「富利，你最好盡快解決雷霆羅斯等人和「蘇科維亞協議」，不然，我們都不能回地球，更別提守護地球了！ 

還有，如果你不能解決羅斯等人，說不定，會有「人」前去解決他們，那些「人」可不像我那麼溫柔！」 

尼克馬上答：「我和希爾會盡快處理的了，你們不要插手，免得那些人有更多借口對付你們！」 

東尼說：「好！」接着，他掛斷電話！ 

尼克長嘆一口氣！ 

Berhert，復仇者聯盟新基地 

東尼說：「星期五，打電話給史傳奇、羅迪和佩帕！」 

Berhert，復仇者聯盟新基地／地球，美國 

在紐約神廟的史傳奇醫生正在收看有關小蜘蛛俠的新聞！ 

突然，他的私人電話響起！他一看，是史達打來，就接聽了！ 

東尼說：「史傳奇，羅斯等人已經動手了，其他人已經和他們交過手了！我需要你幫忙救人！」 

史傳奇答：「好的！我盡量！」他開始施法！ 

羅迪上校正在出任務！ 

突然，他的盔甲響起電話！他看見是東尼打來，就接聽了！ 

東尼說：「羅迪，快點離開你的所在地，羅斯等人已經動手了，其他人已經和他們交過手了！」 

羅迪看出去，果然看見羅斯的手下在附近，四處張望！ 

他答：「知道了！我會盡快離開的了！」接着，羅迪混進人羣，隨着人羣流動，離開了現場！當他走到沒人的地方時，地下突然出現了一個大光圈，他就掉了下去！接着，光圈馬上關閉！ 

佩帕正在史達企業大樓開會！ 

突然，她的私人電話振動！她看見是東尼打來的，她連忙說：「不好意思！我要接個緊急電話！」接着，她就走到一旁接聽電話了！ 

東尼說：「佩帕，快點前來新基地，羅斯等人以為是妳藏起了彼得，他們已經動手了，其他人已經和他們交過手了！」 

佩帕看出窗戶，果然看見羅斯的手下們想闖進來！ 

她答：「知道了！我會盡快過來的了！」 

電話掛斷後，她立刻吩咐律師羣：一，用尼克、瑪麗雅和星期五收集到以羅斯等人為首的黑材料和證明昆頓貝克偷竊史達企業的科技的證據們控告他們犯罪和對包括「復仇者聯盟」在內的超人類們種族歧視、二，聯絡那些反對「蘇科維亞協議」的有勢力人士，請他們在議會運用影響力反對羅斯等人繼續執行「蘇科維亞協議」、三，安排一場記者會，宣佈史達企業會調撥一筆金錢，成立史達基金會，負責興建臨時房屋給五年前消失、最近回來後沒有房子居住的人們！緊接着，她宣佈散會，並且命令史達企業的保安盡量拖延羅斯的手下們闖進來，但不可流血！ 

然後，她馬上跑進私人升降機，上了頂樓，穿上盔甲，飛離大樓時，前面突然出現一個大光圈，她閃避不及，直飛進去！接着，光圈馬上關閉！ 

地球，美國，紐約，神廟 

羅迪和佩帕掉在地上，史傳奇馬上又打開一個光圈，說：「羅德斯上校和史達太太，走這邊！」 

羅迪和佩帕同時說：「史傳奇醫生？」 

史傳奇說：「現在沒有時間解釋，你們快點撤退到新基地！史達在等你們！」 

宇宙，Berhert，復仇者聯盟新基地 

東尼看見光圈出現，馬上揚聲說：「佩帕、羅迪，快些進來！」 

佩帕和羅迪穿過光圈出現！然後，光圈立刻消失！ 

東尼看見兩人絲毫無損，繃緊的身體頓時放鬆下來！ 

佩帕、羅迪、彼得和米雪四人互相打招呼！ 

佩帕問：「你們有沒有受傷？」 

三人搖頭！ 

佩帕說：「那樣就好！還有，東尼，我們的女兒在哪裏？」 

東尼答：「佩帕，摩姬在兒童房和克林特的孩子玩耍！」 

佩帕說：「那麼，我去看看他們！」 

東尼說：「好！」 

彼得自己在擔憂梅嬸和內德，也留意到米雪臉上的擔憂表情；於是，他問東尼：「史達先生，請問可否聯絡銀河守護隊的飛船，我們想確認一下他們有沒有受傷！」 

東尼立刻說：「星期五，聯絡銀河守護隊！我到兒童房去看摩姬！」 

星期五答：「是，老闆！」 

宇宙，班納塔號／ Berhert，復仇者聯盟新基地 

飛船被銀河守護隊設定了自動導航，所有在船上的人都在醫療室！守護隊在替娜塔莎、布斯、彼得和米雪的親友，還有內德全家檢查，看看他們有沒有受傷！ 

此時，飛船的通訊系響起鈴聲，星爵問：「是誰聯絡我們？」 

火箭和星雲同時說：「是復仇者新基地的鈴聲！」 

嘉摩娜說：「那麼應該是羅得斯上校他們了！」 

德克斯對娜塔莎、布斯、彼得、米雪的親友們和內德全家說：「他們應該是想找你們！」 

格魯特說：「我是格魯特！」 

曼迪斯直接按下接通和擴音的按鈕，飛船的投影投射出現羅迪、彼得和米雪的影像！ 

曼迪斯說：「哈囉！您好！羅得斯上校、帕加先生和鐘斯小姐！」 

羅迪、彼得和米雪答：「哈囉！船上的各位！」 

彼得和米雪繼續問：「請問您們那邊有沒有人受傷？」 

船上眾人搖頭！ 

梅嬸和米雪的父母問：「那麼你們有沒有受傷？」 

彼得和米雪答：「梅嬸（爸爸、媽媽），我們都沒有受傷！」 

羅迪答：「那樣就好！」 

此時，內德和米雪的家人終於開口問：「各位先生、小姐，請問到底發生甚麼事，我們只是小市民，生平也沒有做過甚麼大事，為什麼會有人追殺我們？」 

羅迪看向娜塔莎，她對內德和米雪的家人說：「因為有人指控你們孩子的同窗好友——彼得帕加是倫敦襲擊的罪犯，所以就有人想透過抓住你們來對付他！」 

內德和米雪的家人答：「於是，你們復仇者就出手救了我們，只是，我們可以逃離地球一時，總不能逃離一生，畢竟地球是我們的家，我們總要回去的！」 

娜塔莎再對他們說：「不會要你們一輩子不回地球的，我們也不容許無辜的人含冤受屈一輩子！現在只是暫時撤離罷了！」

未完有空續？


	11. 對決

地球，美國 

尼克急忙從史克魯爾飛船步出，瑪麗雅馬上上前接過他的行李！ 

尼克說：「希爾，聯絡史達企業的律師羣和支持復仇者聯盟的代表們，召開聽證會，我們有埸硬仗要打！」 

宇宙，班納塔號 

銀河守護隊和娜塔莎、布斯兩位復仇者都在飛船的駕駛室，守護隊在對兩位復仇者說明怎樣以超空間跳躍飛行來在各個星系間穿梭！而內德雖然不被允許駕船，但可以在旁觀看怎樣駕船！ 

至於其他人，則在休息艙休息！等待飛船到達Berhert，復仇者聯盟的新基地！ 

終於，班納塔號飛抵Berhert——復仇者聯盟的新基地和聖域界人的新家！星爵按下休息艙鬧鐘的按鈕，喚醒所有人，通知他們準備下船！ 

Berhert，復仇者聯盟新基地，停機坪 

擔憂的彼得和米雪在此等待已久，當他們看到班納塔號停下來並打開艙門時，立刻跑上前！ 

最先步下船的是快樂和德克斯，接着是彼得的嬸母梅、米雪的父母和內德全家，最後才是其他守護隊隊員和娜塔莎、布斯兩位復仇者！ 

彼得和米雪跑上前擁抱了親友們，又向快樂、娜塔莎、布斯和銀河守護隊道謝，感謝他們救出了親友們！ 

然後，在快樂和星期五的帶領下，梅、米雪的父母和內德全家在新基地主樓旁邊的家眷宿舍內安頓下來！ 

主樓，會議室 

基本上所有新舊復仇者（除了仍在地球的索爾和嘉露；佩帕就換好衣裳，代表史達企業出席聽證會。）都在商討怎樣證明他們的一員——小蜘蛛俠彼得帕加是被一個老練的敵人誣陷、是清白無罪的，以免現在支持復仇者聯盟的民意逆轉，阻礙他們推翻危害他們性命和自由的「蘇科維亞協議」和除去他們的大敵——雷霆羅斯！ 

星期五把由尼克、瑪麗雅和支持復仇者聯盟的聯合國代表們召開的聽證會的現場直播，投影到牆上的屏幕，讓眾復仇者一起觀看事態發展！ 

地球，美國，紐約， 聯合國會議廳 

瑪麗雅、佩帕和史達企業的律師羣面對着聯合國安全理事會五個常任理事國的代表，其餘十個理事國的代表則坐在旁邊！ 

坐在中央的理事國代表說：「今天，我們聚集在一起，是為了追查在本年，也就是2024年7月在英國倫敦發生的恐怖襲擊的真相！羅斯主控官，請提出被告和證據！」 

雷霆羅斯站起來，向各位代表鞠躬，再站直說：「根據美國聯邦檢查局、英國秘密情報局和倫敦市警察的查獲的證據顯示：嫌疑人蜘蛛人，原名彼得帕加，是已故的鐵甲奇俠，東尼史達帶入復仇者聯盟的，而且，嫌疑人使用的武器、戰甲等均是出自史達企業，加上，主要受害人之一的昆頓貝克又是史達企業的前僱員，被僱主以情緒不穩為由解僱……」 

Berhert，復仇者聯盟新基地主樓，會議室 

隨着羅斯報告的聲音一路響起，坐在會議室沙發的小彼得帕加努力把自己縮進沙發中，盡力縮小自己的存在感…… 

其他人則是愈聽愈生氣！諷刺的是，最憤怒的人是最初全力支持復仇者們簽下「蘇科維亞協議」的鐵甲奇俠東尼史達！他們在想：「我們在前線，要和滅霸這樣宇宙級的壞人戰鬥，你們這些政客，卻在後邊扯後腿？陷我們於不義？」 

地球，美國，紐約， 聯合國會議廳 

羅斯報告完畢，又一鞠躬，就坐下來。接着，坐在中央的理事國代表又說：「由於證據顯示：嫌疑人、主要受害人之一的聯繫都與史達企業有關，因此，我們傳喚了史達企業的代表佩帕史達太太和相關人等作供！辯護律師，請開始傳喚證人！」 

史達企業的首席律師站起來，向主席台鞠躬，站直後，說：「請證人起誓！」 

佩帕的手放在聖經上，宣誓，聲明一切證供均屬真相！ 

律師開始問：「史達太太，在2024年7月襲擊英國倫敦的嫌疑人是否蜘蛛人，原名彼得帕加？」 

佩帕答：「不是！」 

律師轉向主席台，說：「代表閣下，請允許播放第X號及第N號證物！」 

坐在中央的理事國代表說：「同意！」 

有助理推出電視機，播出兩段由東尼史達研發的人工智能「嘉倫」和「依迪思」錄影的蜘蛛俠與神秘法師戰鬥的片段！ 

兩段片段都顯示出神秘法師才是襲擊的幕後黑手，蜘蛛俠才是制止襲擊的英雄！ 

羅斯當場提出兩段片段沒有經過兩國情報部門和倫敦市警察的驗證，確認真偽！ 

史達企業的律師表示這兩段片段是剛剛才從東尼史達的人工智能管家星期五的伺服器內提取出來，來不及提交兩國政府審查！ 

羅斯馬上請求理事國代表們同意兩國情報部門和倫敦市警察的驗證剛才兩段片段原片的真偽！ 

史達企業的律師們立刻呈上載有兩段片段原片的硬件，只是，他們要求驗證兩段原片的真偽期間，由他們交出硬件到驗證完成時，都要有諸國傳播媒介現場直播！ 

雖然羅斯反對，但理事國代表們閉門會議後，同意了！ 

羅斯又提出疑問，為什麼兩段片段的原片會在東尼史達的私人人工智能星期五的伺服器內？ 

佩帕表示，由於以上三個人工智能均出自其夫東尼史達之手，它們的數據均儲存於其夫選定的伺服器內，而星期五的權限又是所有史達企業的人工智能中最高的，因此其他人工智能的數據有儲存在星期五的伺服器內，並不出奇！ 

羅斯又提出疑問，假設史達企業每個人工智能的數據均儲存於星期五的伺服器內，東尼史達就有侵犯他人私隱的嫌疑！ 

史達企業的律師們馬上反駁，指出史達先生研發的所有人工智能：除了星期五在負責公司的所有運作加史達先生的私生活外，其他史達企業的人工智能都是公司商用，不存在出售或私有化，何來侵犯他人私隱的嫌疑？ 

羅斯作最後掙扎，問：「那為什麼史達會把他的其中一項危險發明無條件交到一個十六歲少年手中？」 

佩帕答：「哦，那個不是危險發明，只是戰甲和人工智能，東尼也不是無條件給他的，而他也不僅是一個十六歲少年，當時，他已經是蜘蛛俠了；而那時候，因為您，羅斯將軍，要強行逮捕不能簽署「蘇科維亞協議」的美國隊長等多位復仇者，東尼和羅得斯上校雙拳難敵四手，惟有招募十六歲的他幫忙！東尼為了感謝他答應幫忙，才給予他戰甲和嘉倫，保障他的生命！ 

這麼說來，這個十六歲少年之所以成為復仇者的一員，還是因為羅斯將軍您呢！」 

聯合國代表們開了多小時的閉門會議，還有兩段證明蜘蛛俠清白的原片被宣佈確認為真實無偽之後，聯合國代表們再次召開的聽證會。 

坐在中央的理事國代表宣佈道：「英美兩國政府已經同意撤銷所有對蜘蛛俠和彼得帕加先生的指控和起訴，並在此對他本人和親友造成的困擾表示抱歉和感謝他制止了發生在2024年7月英國倫敦的恐怖襲擊！」 

坐在中央的理事國代表繼續宣佈道：「至於案件的追查，並不會因為真正的嫌疑人，外號神秘法師的昆頓貝克死亡而結束，英美兩國政府將會繼續追查下去，直到真相水落石出為止！ 

同時，根據復仇者們和史達企業的請求，「蘇科維亞協議」將會重新開始談判，而羅斯將軍將不會繼續擔任談判代表，務求為地球人和復仇者們找到一個兩全其美的方案！」 

佩帕和代表史達企業的律師們站起來鞠躬致謝！ 

Berhert，復仇者聯盟新基地主樓，會議室 

所有新舊復仇者發出歡呼！佩帕大獲全勝，佩帕一百分！ 

眾人紛紛擁抱小彼得帕加，祝賀他沉冤得雪！ 


End file.
